


Bowers Gang Trash

by SpaceCase66



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Imagines, NSFW, Sexual, Smut, reader - Freeform, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCase66/pseuds/SpaceCase66
Summary: Head cannons, One shots, Preferences, Requests.I try to keep the characters close to how they are in the new movie. I read It a long time ago in like 7th grade when I was obsessed with Steven King books. Honestly it wasn't one of my favorites, maybe I wasn't old enough to really understand some of it idk but I plan on rereading it soon. But I did like the miniseries and LOVED the new movie like so many others and just felt really inspired and attached to the characters. But I am going to humanize and water down the gang, just to make it more fun to write with them.





	1. How they would spend Halloween with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female reader x Bowers Gang  
> How each of the boys would spend their Halloween with their s/o

Henry: Not into Halloween.  
He'd just be up for driving around, looking for younger kids to scare and steal their candy. Would never dress up with you (might put a scary mask on), but encouraged trashy sexy costumes. Would probably take you to some lame party to hang out with the guys, but when you got impatient he'd just take you home. Not your best Halloween.  
He apologizes the next day.

Vic: Secretly loves Halloween.  
Tries to pretend he doesn't want to dress up together, but always does anyway and loves it. Would go to the same lame party as Henry, but spend all his time with you. Take you for a moonlight walk and hold your hand, and Patrick would try to scare you guys in the dark because he's a creep. End the night cuddling while watching a scary movie. He'd probably get scared and you'd have to comfort him. 

Patrick: Likes to scare you.  
He would usually be with Henry harassing little kids and taking their candy, but with you he'd just want to watch the most demented horror movies and try to scare the hell out of you. Might dress up, only in a scary outfit though that involves fake blood. Lots of it. And you just hope it's fake. Might take you to that party to show off how good his girl looks as a sexy vampire. Again, spends the whole night trying to scare you. You being scared and covered in blood turns him on, and you finish the night at his house fucking to slasher films. 

Belch: Is like a kid.  
Wants to trick or treat. You have to explain to him that he is too old, but he wants to dress up like batman anyway. He'd take you to the party, and wonder why nobody else is dressed like a superhero. You would still have fun, he'd probably want to walk around and see all the cool haunted houses. Would make pumpkin themed cupcakes with you to hand out to trick or treaters, and you'd be Wonder Women.


	2. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female reader X Patrick Hockstetter, and how he would fuck his s/o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS IS NSFW!!!!

He would sneak into (YN)'s room, sometimes at night, sometimes when there was no one home. Preferable both, so he could enjoy the darkness and her moans and cries that would have to be muffled so they wouldn't wake everyone. He preferred her to wear little clothing when he arrived, and sometimes found her already asleep, her bare and beautiful body lying there ready for him. Her curves were perfect. Her body was perfect. He loved inspecting her, appreciating his previous work from nights past. Patrick would softly run his hand across her, feeling the raised skin and wounds, he had created with his nails when he dug into her thighs, and the damaged skin from where his teeth bit into her flesh for the sole purpose to draw blood and cause her pain. He adored the pansy bruises form the night before. All blue and yellow and purple, a garden of pain he had left behind with his hands and mouth, and she was covered. He almost wished she would heal so he could create completely new works of art on a blank canvas. (YN)'s lips were swollen and split, and her otherwise blemish-free skin was smooth and beautiful.  
He would bend her over on the bed, sweat dripping from his forehead as he caught his own breath. His hands dug into her thighs in a way that made her bleed and bruise, making her scream sometimes more in pain than pleasure. Pulling her hair until her scalp stung Patrick would bury his face in her neck and hair, whispering and moaning into her ear the overtly violent things he would do to her, sometimes sexual things, sometimes murderous things. Sometimes he would hold her down, choke her to the point of almost passing out, the dirty talk couldn't be more extreme, couldn't be more desensitized. He loved making (YN) choke and gag on him, grabbing her by the hair and forcing her all the way down. As long as she was in pain, and as long as she was submissive, and as long as she was scared he was happy.   
And when he was done, he would take time to look down at her. Sometimes she was crying, sometimes she would be rubbing her lower stomach to ease the pain he had left deep inside her. Sometimes she would be looking up at him with clear eyes, loving him in a sick way. Maybe feeling this way made her just as crazy.   
Patrick would kiss her, almost as an apology for what he had done to her, and in those moments, she tried to convinced herself that he loved her.


	3. Sharing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polygamous relationship with fem reader and the gang  
> Obviously not an original idea, but here's my take!

Henry  
-Very jealous, want's you all to himself  
-is the least okay with sharing you  
-hates seeing the other guys all over you  
-get's angry very easily and shows it  
-when it's just you and him he expresses how he feels, and how he needs more alone time with you  
-is the best kisser out of all of them  
-warns Patrick about being too rough with you  
-gets mad when he sees bruises, hickeys, and scratches he leaves  
-is surprisingly gentle during alone sex  
-somewhat likes group sex so he can prove he's the best  
-hopes one day you'll choose him and only him

Vic  
-Also gets jealous, but it's mostly because he's insecure.  
-is unexpectedly rough sometimes  
-mostly because he knows you like Patrick being rough with you so he wants to be just as good  
-it doesn't really work for him, he constantly apologizes if he thinks he hurt you  
-you explaining to him that you love him the way he is, and to just be himself  
-the most generous in bed. Mostly cares about making you feel good.  
-takes you on the most dates  
-deep, emotional talks. He knows your scariest dreams and your favorite songs  
-you sometimes even talk about problems you have with the others, and he gives you helpful advice.  
-gets shy around the others, doesn't show much affection or join in when Henry and Patrick fight over you.  
-not a fan of the group sex, too much pressure and competition

Patrick  
-doesn't mind sharing you, mostly because he likes the idea of the others watching you two have rough sex.  
-he knows it makes Henry mad and Vic uncomfortable so it's amusing to him. Which is also why he intentionally leaves marks.  
-thinks he's the best fuck (and kind of is but you would never tell the others that)  
-yeah, it's mostly about sex with him, but you like that.  
-there's still kind of an emotional connection, if he's drunk he might even tell you he loves you  
-Also wants Vic. Vic has actually thought about it  
-(He's told you but he'd never tell Patrick)  
-though he doesn't mind sharing with the gang, he is protective over you when it comes to other guys, and wont hesitate to beat someone up  
-always has his hands on you, making it hard for the others sometimes

Belch  
-Doesn't mind the sharing as long as he gets his fair share of attention  
-Group sex isn't his favorite, but he still enjoys it  
-except when watching you with Patrick  
-it's not all about sex with him anyway  
-he likes to cuddle, and hold you in his arms.  
-you'd always rather be with him when it comes to your period (he handles it the best, knows how to take care of you and is the most understanding)  
-is always calling and checking up on you, especially when he knows you've been with Patrick all night.  
-kisses your bruises and is extremely gentle with you, not comparing himself with others  
-knows you appreciate him for being sweet  
-he's the funniest.


	4. When You're Trying to do Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How each of the gang would react to you blowing them off for schoolwork

Henry: hates homework  
-his favorite class is lunch  
-Get's slightly annoyed when you tell him you can't hang out.   
-He will come over anyway  
-Says he'll wait for you to be done, but after 10 minutes he gets impatient.   
-Makes dramatic complaining noises like a bratty child.  
-Tries to convince you to put the books down and hang out with him, saying things like "You can finish it later" or "don't you have all As anyway?"   
-He eventually gets to you, and you'll probably give in. 

Vic: tutors you  
-favorite class is literature because he's a sensitive soul  
-Your study dates actually involve studying  
-He takes the same class as you, so you work together.   
-He will help you with the subject you have trouble with, and you'll help him too.   
-Vic goes overboard with flashcards sometimes  
-Kisses when one of you gets a question right  
-Makes you feel better when you don't do so good on tests, and helps you figure out what you did wrong.  
-Just wants the best for you. 

Patrick: distracts you   
-favorite class is lab science because he likes dissecting stuff  
-likes to make it hard for you to concentrate  
-he'll have his hands all over you, and kisses/bites your neck.   
-turns everything into something sexual  
\- "Why is math just like sex?"   
-you won't answer but he will still finish the joke "I'm not getting either one right now!"  
-it's stupid, but you'll still laugh and give into him when he starts whispering in your ear all the things he wants to do to you.  
-he's the reason you're failing math

Belch: wants to help  
-favorite class is home economics because he likes cooking and sewing  
-won't always know what's going on, but will help you study  
-brings you study snacks  
-sometimes falls asleep because he gets bored  
-at least tries his best unlike Henry or Patrick  
-you seem happy when you make good grades, and he likes seeing you happy


	5. Just another night (Sharing You one shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea: it's just another Saturday night with your boys, but you notice Henry's growing tension and restlessness. The more he starts to care for you, the less okay he is with sharing you with the others. Patrick's unspoken privileges start to get to the others as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors I wrote this one on wattpad during a long car ride. I'm one of those people who get dizzy very easily.

Idea: it's just another Saturday night with your boys, but you notice Henry's growing tension and restlessness. The more he starts to care for you, the less okay he is with sharing you with the others. Patrick's unspoken privileges start to get to the others as well.

 

Sitting on the hood of Belch's trans-am, YN watched her boys as they stood around the junkyard, drinking and talking. As per usual Patrick was getting into trouble, lighting things on fire for no damn reason other than he felt like destroying something. Henry was standing the with others two boys, playing target practice as they took turns trying to shoot the beer bottles they had emptied that day. YN watched a bit nervously. Since when did Henry have a gun? The thought was a bit unnerving, and the girl frowned at the sight. But when the boy turned around to give her that familiar smirk, it all melted away. It wasn't but a moment later when Henry made his way toward the girl, his eye contact making her blush as always. 

"What's happening over here, baby?" he asked softly, keeping his voice down so he wouldn't gain the attention of the others.   
All the others seemed quite preoccupied, and he saw a chance to have some time with YN. Smooth as always, he took her face in his rough hands, kissing her hard. She came away from the kiss with a sensual grin, and it wasn't long before the two were in the back seat of the Trans-Am kissing heavily.  
It wasn't until they heard a familiar moan in the air that the other three boys payed the situation any attention. The windows were so fogged up, they couldn't even see what was happening, but they had a pretty good guess. Patrick laughed, Vic frowned, and Belch was just used to this. Patrick was the one who approached the car, planning on taking his fair share of action. Why should Henry get the girl all to himself? Vic looked to the ground, and Belch felt bad for the blond boy. Vic simply adored her. Loved her. Wanted to keep her safe. Seeing her so pleased with anyone but him had him feeling unwanted. Patrick didn't care about that, he just needed a fix of his favorite girl to calm that paranoid feeling in his gut and get out whatever frustration the day had caused him. The way she let him fuck her was unlike any other girl he had before, and she seemed to be the only girl who didn't make any kind of fuss when it came to his varying sexuality. He could tell her about his urges toward the others while they were fucking or just talking, and she never bat an eyelash or went about it as if it were a negative thing. She was just...down for anything, open to his unpredictability and sometimes violent way of sexual expression. And she didn't care when he attempted to fuck other people, especially because he'd never come close to finding one he enjoyed having compared to YN and would end up back with her anyways. 

Vic watched as the taller boy lurked to the car, grinning all the way. He had a plan.   
Patrick knocked lightly on the car door, and opened it to discover the couple hadn't even bothered to lock out any intrusions. Maybe if the door had been locked Patrick would have simply waited for Henry to be done. The inside of the car had been warm and humid, and the door opening invited the coolness of the evening in. Henry was on top of the girl. He was missing a shirt, but remained in his blue jeans. He was positioned in between YN's lovely legs, grinding his clothed erection against her, and when the other boy interrupted them he immediately stopped this. YN's legs were still wrapped around the boys hips. Patrick knew their plans further when he spotted her panties that had been tossed to the passenger seat. The tall boy grinned, knowing that meant she was naked under her dress. Henry growled his annoyance   
"Fuck off Hockstetter, don't you get enough of her time already? Maybe she wants someone to actually take care of her for once"   
The taller boy gave him that slow smile "Believe it or not, Criss had today day with the princess" the thought made Henry angry as usual, and he looked down at her. "is that true?"   
Not understanding how that could be a wrong thing to do she nodded "yeah, we were studying" It was true. They had just studied and had one of their deep talks, but she enjoyed it just as much, if not more than having sex with either Patrick or Henry.   
He scowled, lifted himself off the girl and climbed out of the car to go smoke, deliberately bumping into Patrick as he went by. This aggression only made the tall boy grin in wicked amusement. She rolled her eyes, and looked to Patrick who was smirking at her "Oh no!" he said sarcastically "baby Bowers is angry again!"  
YN sighed "What the hell is his problem lately? He keeps getting all defensive and angry every time I spend time with you and the others. He didn't used to have such a problem with it"   
Patrick shrugged, distracted by the thought of the girl's body under that dress. How easy it would be to spread those legs out and fuck what was in between them. The more he thought about it the more turned on he got, and he rubbed his crotch while looking at the girl intently.   
As usual, she grinned at the sight "I don't have a problem with it. Study with Viccy and cuddle with Huggins all you want. Just remember to save that sweet pussy for me at the end of the day" he paused "or the middle of the day...or the beginning. Just whenever, I want my piece"   
YN raised an eyebrow at him "come take it then" She really did want it. Partly because Henry had gotten her going already, and Patrick always had that same effect on her. It was a combonation of many things. His looks, his cold eyes, and his unpredictability gave her a sexual rush she just didn't get with the others . She also went with it partly to get back at Henry for his bratty behavior. If he wanted to give any of his time to another girl she'd be okay with it. Truly, the only boy she had major jealousy toward was Vic. If he chose to be with someone else she would be rather crushed.   
It wasn't long now before the others heard what was going on in that backseat. There was the delicious moaning of YN, and the aggressive grunts of Patrick coming from the car. Henry hated sharing her, hated seeing her enjoy sex with other guys, namely Patrick who was his biggest competition. The other two boys were usually harmless, nothing compared to himself he thought, but the tallest boy of the group was what made his blood boil. Belch was the only one that didn't feel jealousy or competition. He appreciated his time with the girl, and always did his best to make her feel loved and special. If fucking and having other relationships made her happy, then so was he. The only thing he didn't like about this relationship was the fact that the girl did allow Patrick to do things that made the others uncomfortable. She was usually very sensitive toward their grievances, but when it came to Patrick she pretended to remain oblivious to their unhappiness. The boy satisfied her unlike anyone else, and her unwillingness to compromise and set some boundaries with the boy was selfish on her part. But they all cared for her, Vic, Henry and Belch loved her, and all of them were downright attracted to her on so many levels.   
She couldn't quite recall how this whole situation came to be, only that it had always been fun. Feeling wanted, feeling the rush, feeling...powerful. It was addicting.


	6. Little Ideas

I'll probably make these into individual one shots

-The reader comes to Henry's house to cuss him out and stand up to him about something he did to some of her friends (probably one of the losers), but arrives during that scene where Henry's dad shoots at him. After witnessing this, and seeing Henry all broken up after it happens, she begins to feel bad for him and understands a little more why he acts the way he does. 

\- The reader slowly getting closer with Belch, and having a moment with him where he tells her his actual name. For some reason it never really occurred to her that Belch wasn't his name (even though it's obviously a nickname) and she starts calling him by his whole name. He secretly likes it but the other boys make fun of him for it.

-Vic having a crush on Patrick's girlfriend (reader). Patrick treats her terribly and she'll come to Vic crying when Patrick makes her upset. Vic gets angry, standing up to Patrick and telling him he better not hurt her or he'll fight him. Then Patrick being all over her in front of Vic on purpose to make him mad and upset.


	7. Favorites (modern)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short list of some of the gangs favorite things...if they were teens today in 2017. I'm currently working on Freak part 2 (Patrick X Punk reader) and that should be out soon.

Patrick  
Color: Patrick likes darker colors, so Dark Red, Army Green  
Video games: Plays the scary or violent stuff. Five Nights at Freddie's, Silent Hill, Red Dead Redemption   
Movies: Mostly likes disturbing movies (and secretly loves 80's movies). Cannibal Holocaust, A Clockwork Orange, Heathers  
TV Show: American Horror Story...loves Evan Peters and Jessica Lange  
Date Night: Patrick's not the most romantic guy. Moon lit walks through the junkyard, Netflix and Chill at his place...skinny dipping?  
Season: Fall, longer nights and chilly air. It's easier to spook the Losers  
Holiday: Halloween (obviously lol)  
Alcoholic Drink: prefers the strong stuff, but really anything will suffice. His favorite is the blowjob shot (Bailey's Irish cream liqueur, amaretto almond liqueur, whip creme on top)

 

Vic  
Color: Electric Blue, Grey  
Video Games: Fallout 4, Skyrim, No Man's Sky  
Movies: The Iron Giant, True Romance, Pulp Fiction  
TV Show: Game Of Thrones  
Date Night: Pretty much whatever his s/o wants to do. He'd take you to dinner and a movie as a default because he's a secret romantic.   
Season: Winter!  
Holiday: Christmas and Valentines Day  
Drink: Big on Vodka, straight or otherwise, though he can be a bit of a lightweight. He loves a white gummy bear shot (Cherry Vodka, Peach Schnapps, Pineapple Juice, Splash Sprite...it's a personal favorite of mine)

 

Henry  
Color: Red, which is bold like him (and he looks best in it)  
Video Games: GTA 5, Left 4 Dead, Saints Row  
Movies: Inglorious Bastards, Fight Club... Mean Girls?  
TV Show: Shameless  
Date Night: Drive in movies, Netflix and Chill, borrowing Belch's car and finding a quiet place to park.  
Season: Summer  
Favorite Holiday: New Years (so he can get fucked up)  
Drink: Whiskey, Jager Bombs! Bring on the manly man drinks! But secretly loves a daiquiri 

 

Belch  
Color: Green and Blue, pretty basic  
Video Games: Call Of Duty, Minecraft, Injustice (he likes superheros)  
Movies: Guardians of the Galaxy, Deadpool, The Breakfast Club, Zootopia   
TV Show: Likes cooking shows, The Walking Dead, That 70's Show  
Date Night: Would cook you dinner and take you for a drive  
Season: Spring! He loves nature and it's finally getting warmer again  
Holiday: Also loves Christmas. He likes an excuse to spoil his GF  
Drink: Not complicated, a couple cans of beer would be great. Can out drink the others easy, and makes awesome jello shots for parties


	8. Cursing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a bit silly and very short but their favorite curse words/ how they curse reacting to different situations. The idea randomly came to me and I literally laughed out loud in a class discussion. (The only one who heard me and gave me a weird look is the boy who sits in front of me)  
> *WARNING THESE ARE EXPLICIT*  
> ( I do not use racial or homosexual slurs in my writing even if that's something the character would probably say. Except I did say cocksucking once referring to Henry insulting Richie.... and I apologize if any words intending to be "fuck" turn out as "duck" or any other replacement auto correct seems rational and I wrote this when I was kind of tired) I'll probably look this over again in the morning and edit it if I need to lol

Henry

when he's really uncontrollably mad, it's just every damn curse word in the book. He gets most upset about being humiliated or tested. Nothing's off limits and nothing's unusable. He's pretty creative sometimes too. I apologize to you in advance literally every other word is foul  
Ex (talking about something Richie or some other kid did something to piss him off on purpose): "That fucking punk ass brat! stupid mother fucking asshat cunt face better stay the fucking hell away from me before I smash that fucked up face of his into the fucking concrete and permanently fuck up that ugly ass, shit talking, cock sucking, cum dumpster of a mouth!" *throws something or breaks something...or carves his name into a person"

When he's annoyed it's pretty simple, average cussing.  
Ex ( he gets in a small disputes with a partner or friend):  "well what the fuck does that bitch want from me? I didn't even do a damn thing wrong! God they're so fucking sensitive sometimes" 

When he's admiring his partner, he's just so immersed in how hot they look.  
Ex: "holy fuck baby, you look fine as hell today!"

Victor

When he gets really mad, which is rare, he's still not half as bad as Henry. His favorite word is fuck. It just feels good to say! A lot of times he's more upset than angry and his anger is a cover for how upset and emotionally hurt he may be.  
Ex (probably when Henry does something really messed up to the gang or to some kid they're bullying): "why does that dick head  always have to go so damn far with things? I know we're all fucking assholes most of the time but fuck! that dude needs to get a fucking grip!" *stops off to be alone*

When he's annoyed he actually doesn't curse much.  
Ex (when he's annoyed at his parter or friend and is probably on the verge of tears): "god damn I just don't get it! They fucking started it! God, why does she/he have to be so fucking mean?"  
*buries his face in his hands to hide the tears* 

When he's admiring his parter, he tries to be a gentleman but at the same time he's still a teenage boy lol: "wow babe, you look so fucking beautiful. I mean, you always look damn good, but that look is just too fucking cute!" 

 

Belch

He gets mad at things in the moment, usually simple things, and lets go of it pretty quickly. Like when Beverly hit him with the rock and he was like "fuck you bitch!" He sometimes uses watered down curses, like instead of fucking he'll say freaking. Sometimes says jeez or gosh darn it, because his mother gets especially upset when he curses. The boys mock him for it.  
Ex (say Patrick did something fucked up or extremely rude and got them in trouble): "jeez, that psycho always has to do something to screw us all over. He don't even give a damn that we all have to freaking deal with the consequences!" 

When he gets annoyed at his parter/friend: "shit, I don't freaking understand why they're so darn mad at me! I'm not the one acting like an complete asshole" 

Admiring his parter, is seriously and shamelessly the sweetest boy ever: oh my god, darlin' you look so fucking hot. Fuck, you're so beautiful. I swear I'm so god damn lucky to have you"

Patrick 

Idk...he doesn't get visibly mad a lot since he's not exactly the most emotionally vulnerable person. He usually laughs at insults and when ppl try to get to him.  He mostly gets mad if someone really provoked him or maybe messes with his partner. And even then he doesn't curse much, just expresses his actions through physical violence. His cursing is usually threats or a last resort to telling the person to back off  
Ex (someone tries to harass his partner): "listen punk, you better back the fuck off before I kick the shit out of you. If you keep fucking with my girl/boy you'll wish you never even crawled out of your mothers nasty ass pussy" (and if they don't back if he beats the hell out of them)

Even though he doesn't really get angry a lot, he'll get annoyed pretty easily when he doesn't get his way. Ex ( his female partner kind of pissed him off): "that slut needs to calm the fuck down with that attitude before I fuck her little pussy so hard she won't be able to walk for days" 

He gets overtly sexual and physical when he's admiring his partner, as he is also the king of dirty talk: "holy shit baby girl, get the fuck over here and show daddy who you got all dressed up for... fuck kitten, I could eat you all up"


	9. Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably also do a holiday imagine at some point, and I'm working on another Sharing You imagine

Belch  
-Actually really likes the holidays  
-will give you the best and most romantic presents, since he has his mother to help him.  
-your family would like him better than the others, so family gatherings are pretty painless  
-Christmas cookies  
-Helps your parents cook for Christmas eve, and he'd be surprising you with all these smooth moves

-When you get snowed in, he'll come over anyway and watch holiday movies with you  
-A Christmas Story, Mickeys Christmas Carol, and A Muppet Family Christmas. He'd complain but secretly enjoy it. Especially when you start making out  
-Mistletoe  
-For your present he (and his mom probably) would pick out a beautiful piece of personalized jewelry for you. Like a silver bracelet with your name and a cute message from him engraved on it.  
-Since you're both music lovers, you'd get him a bunch of new music to listen to in his car.  
-the two of you would go for midnight drives while cruising to the new music. 

 

Patrick  
-Wouldn't bring him to meet the family.  
-you know your parents wouldn't want you dating a guy like that.  
-The relationship has mostly been a secret, and you're not even sure his family knows about you

-Brings you to "Christmas parties"  
-aka, regular high school parties with lots of drinking and etc. but more Santa Clause hats and Christmas sweaters.  
-gets shit faced and you'd either leave without him or just get shitfaced with him.  
-lots of that good flirting  
-It doesn't even feel much like Christmas time when your with him.  
-he actually gets you a gift though!  
-it's an rusty old locket he bought at some thrift store or found somewhere, and sure enough when you open it there's the two of you inside.  
-he really does care about you, but it's hard for him to understand those feelings.  
\- Admits he loves you after a few drinks, but when he says it he turns into stuttering Bill, and it's not because of the alcohol.  
-"You know, (Y/N) I actually do....L-l-lo-love you"

Henry  
-is outrageously nervous about meeting your family  
-does his best to be charming, and it kind of works.  
-finds your family is nicer to him than his own  
-doesn't want you to come to his house in fear of being embarrassed or bullied by his dad in front of you.  
-makes a lot of effort to be what your family wants him to be, and you give him the reassurance he needs. He's never cared enough about a girl before to met her family so it's very new. 

-steals mistletoe from somewhere and carries it around as a joke  
-The stress of the holidays will probably end up in a few fights.  
-but you make up  
-He has no idea what tf to get you  
-asks the other boys for advice, and none of them are very helpful.  
-ends up getting you a picture frame of the two of you, and a little charm bracelet he found shopping.  
-Nothing too special, but sweet.  
-tells you he loves you for the first time on Christmas eve  
-you two are sitting on the roof, sipping on spiked eggnog, and it starts to snow. You shiver, and he gives you his jacket like a gentleman.  
-touches you to feel how cold your skin in, and just kisses you in this sweet way he's never kissed you before, and when he pulls away he whispers the three words as if he doesn't even believe they're coming from his own mouth

 

Victor  
-your family might think he's kind of odd since he doesn't talk much.  
-he's not shy, he just doesn't have much to say  
-but he likes Christmas when it's with you, because he likes an excuse to get you a present without looking whipped by the others  
-Spends most of his time with you, but doesn't seem interested in introducing you to his family.  
-It's a bit disappointing, but it's okay.  
-lots of kisses and I love yous  
-takes you to the party, but instead of getting shit faced, he takes you to a bedroom to be alone.  
-doesn't get all into the Christmas hype, but loves the extra time with you since school's out.  
-Probably loves all the winter outfits  
-Would probably get you an animal for a present, along with a cute piece of jewelry.


	10. When You Go Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what each of the boys would do if their girlfriend went missing because of Pennywise

Also working on a full imagine for this for Henry

Henry  
-you haven't been at school for a few days, and wont return his calls  
-he's pissed off but worried  
-visits your house and finds out from a parent you've been missing  
-Is angry at the world, internally and externally  
-blames himself, blames everyone else, and even blames you  
-cries in private, but would NEVER let anyone else see the pain, because you were the only person who's seen him so vulnerable  
-searches. searches everywhere he can think, following any leads and making the others help him out  
-feels as if he has no one else in the world that understands and cares about him the way you did  
-him and Patrick get in a fight at some point, because Pat seems too amused with the situation  
-Hockstetter thinks Henry should just get over the fact that you're dead and get a new girl to fuck  
-Henry won't admit it, but he loves you too much to let it go  
-gets indirectly approached by the losers, who talk to Victor first because they're too scared to talk to Henry  
-Henry gets mad, and accuses them of making shit up or being crazy  
-realizes he has no choice but to accept their help and save you

Patrick  
-is pretty quick to notice you're gone, since you're not waiting for him in front of school one morning like he thinks you should  
-is the one to realize you must be missing like the other kids  
-tries to convince himself you're dead, and it doesn't matter.   
-Vic is equally upset because he secretly loves you too  
-distracts himself by sleeping with someone else, he actually feels guilty and sad because it's just not the same and probably never will be  
-cries...yes, he can cry  
-because of these feelings, he's starting to wonder if you're real (if he decides you are real, he'll consider killing you)  
\- decides you can't be real, but he still needs you, and will find you no matter what  
-once he finds you he is never letting you go again  
-the losers are too scared to approach Patrick, so they go through Belch  
-Patrick seems to believe them without question, because a evil sewer clown taking one of the only people he ever cared about isn't such a crazy idea to him  
-Is scary when he's stressed, and probably almost kills someone during the whole adventure

Vic  
-Since there's a healthy amount of space between the two of you, it takes him about two days to become worried.   
-Is hurt that you won't return his calls, until eventually he finds out from your best friend that you're missing  
-His depression is deep, and he blames himself  
-wants to look, but doesn't really know where to start. You seem to have vanished without a trace  
-talks to the losers pretty early on  
-Victor doesn't ask the gang to help him, he's not sure how they'd react  
-but he goes with the losers to save Bev and you (sorry that sounds like some damsel in distress type shit lol)

Belch  
-finds out you're missing from a call from your parents   
-he's devastated, but hopeful  
-helps your friends and family put up the missing posters   
-apologizes to Bill for being an asshole because he now understands what he's going through  
-He joins up with the losers and Vic volunteers to help because he cares about Belch and considers you a good friend  
-Belch assists the losers with beating the shit out of Pennywise


	11. Missing (Henry x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's girlfriend goes missing, and the losers are going to help. This is kind of short sorry!

Summer was almost over, and it seemed like another kid was going missing every day. Though he had no idea what could have happened to them, Henry assumed they were all dead, and those who continued to look were wasting their time. He and the boys had been spending the summer harassing the losers, drinking, and cruising around town. Henry had also spent a fair amount of time with his girlfriend, (YN), and though the boy wouldn't admit it, the season had been one of the best summers of his life. But the past couple of days, he hadn't heard from the girl. She would usually call him almost every night, and they spent time together almost every other day. Henry had found a girl who was willing to put up with his friends, namely Patrick. But it had been almost three days without a single call back, and he was starting to get pissed. Had he done something wrong? Why was she being so cold? He thought about this now as she played target practice in the junkyard, shooting glass beer bottles with his father's gun. He had done a good job keeping his emotions inside, until one of the guys mentioned it  
"Hey, where's (YN)?" asked Belch "Haven't seen her since last week, did ya'll break up?"   
Henry glared at Belch "No, we did not break up...she just.."  
Patrick gave a laugh "just hasn't been calling you back, huh Bowers? The slut probably got herself a new guy"   
Henry threw down the gun, and stomped over to where Patrick stood off to the side. The gang leader got in the boy's face, and narrowed his eyes "Don't talk about her like that, asshole"   
Patrick raised an eyebrow, but instead of opening his mouth to throw some more dirt on the situation, he just smirked and put his hands up "Alright, alright, I'm done" he told Henry, who backed off.   
"I'm done with this shit" said Henry "come on, let's go" he called to Belch. Henry opened  the passenger seat of the Trans Am. Belch furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "Where we going, Henry?"   
Henry turned to him "Where the fuck do you think we're going? To (YN)'s place" the boy shook his head "she's got some explaining to do"   
  
  
It was her mother who answered the door, her eyes red and puffy, as if she'd been crying.   
"Oh, hello Henry" the women said. It was the nicest greeting he had ever gotten from her parents, who weren't exactly fond of him.   
"Is she here?" he asked her, and the woman raised her eyebrows in surprise "You didn't know?" she asked, and Henry frowned "know what?" the boy asked  
"(YN) is missing" the words were like a punch in the gut  
"Missing?" the boy asked. the look on his face was a mix of surprise and sadness "Like all those other kids?"     
(YN)'s mother nodded "(YN) has been missing since Sunday. That afternoon she went out on foot, saying she'd be back before sundown. It was almost 10, and I realized she still wasn't back...we haven't been able to find her and she never came back home...we think someone took her when she was walking home that night, because the last person that saw her was Mr. Keene down at Rite Aid. It was dark by the time she was leaving, so he and his daughter offered her a ride home...." the women choked up, and shook her head "...but she didn't take it. (YN) said she would just walk home. I'm...I'm sorry Henry"   
  
After a awkward hug from the women, she closed the door and Henry walked back to where his friends were leaning against the car. Belch lifted himself up, and walked over to his friend "where is she, man?"   
Henry shook his head, and avoided eye contact. He felt like crying, but it was something he'd never do in front of anyone else...especially his friends. The only person who had seen him cry was (YN), and now she was gone. "she's missing" he said quietly  
Belch and Victor looked at each other. They were the two that really cared about the girl, while Patrick had always seen her as a piece of meat. So Victor looked down at the ground, unsure of what to say and unsure of how to react. So it was Belch who spoke "They'll probably find her, Henry"   
the words were a weak attempt to make Henry feel better, but none of the boys were really good at this sort of thing. When they were sad, they shut it down or ignored the feeling.   
But after Belch tried to console Henry, Patrick gave a laugh "Yeah right, all those kids are probably dead" he looked up to meet Henry's eyes "your precious (YN) is dead too, Bowers. Looks like you're gonna need a new fuck buddy if you wanna keep your dick wet"  
The fire in Henry's eyes when Patrick dared to say such words was scary. The gang leader didn't waste time threatening his friend this time, and instead simply punched him square across the face. Patrick fell to the ground, and it was clear he was amused by the situation as he continued to laugh. "You're just mad, because you know I'm right" Patrick told Henry, wiping away the blood dripping from his nose.   
Henry shook his head "you don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Hockstetter, so shut the hell up!" he was trying to sound as tough as he usually did, but there was a faintness to his rough voice.   
Patrick looked up at his friend "you said it yourself" the taller boy said as he got back on his feet "what were the words you used again? Those parents are wasting their time, those kids are gone and ain't never coming back"   
  
Henry refused to believe that she was dead or gone. What was she thinking? Walking home alone at night, knowing kids were going missing left and right. When the boy came home that night, there was a fight between him and Butch. Henry asked how could his father not tell him his girlfriend was missing, when he was a officer on the case. The boy was up all night, almost expecting a call from the girl. But obviously none came, and by the time the sun had come up, Henry decided he would just have to find the girl himself.   
  
It was Victor who was approached by stuttering Bill the next day, who told him they knew what happened to the missing kids, and they might be able to save them. When Henry was informed he just got angry, thinking that those losers were either full of shit or just crazy. This was no laughing matter, and if those little punks were playing with him he would beat the shit out of them. So when he confronted the group, much to their terror, he told them just that. But If they were serious, he'd do what he could to help them.   
"Any other time, I'd just beat the hell out of you for messing with me, but I don't know what else to do" he admitted to the group. Victor and Belch had come with him, Patrick not caring about any of this fake bullshit. Not that Henry cared, the careless boy wouldn't have been of much use anyway. The story  _was_  a bit ridiculous.   
Henry narrowed his eyes as Bill tried to tell the older boys what happened to the missing kids  
"A clown?" asked Victor, not usually the one to speak first.   
"You can't be serious" said Henry "do you even hear yourself talking right now, Denbrough?"   
The younger boy nodded, but stood his ground against Henry's accusations "we're not c-c-crazy, Henry. You j-ju-ust have to trust us"   
Henry scoffed "and why should I trust you twerps?"   
The losers were quiet for a moment, until Trashmouth spoke "you want your girl back, don't you?"  
It was decided. Henry and the other two were going to help the losers club save Beverly Marsh and (YN) from the sewers where a demon clown was going to kill them. The thought was so ridiculous that all Henry could do to not turn around on this little adventure was to not think about it. It was even more frustrating that he was constantly bickering with the others, picking fights and snapping. Vic having to remind Henry to keep cool until they found his girlfriend. They could go back to hating the losers once this whole thing was over, and the losers could go back to being afraid of him. Bill had to explain the whole situation a couple times on the way.   
The three bullies followed the kids in the Trans Am to that fucking crack house down on Neibolt street. "You can't be serious" said Henry when they pulled up to the old building "there has to be another way in"   
Eddie, who was most afraid of Henry shook his head "besides the opening in the barrens, this is the best way to get there"   
Henry glared at the boy "from where? is there some secret tunnel or some shit?"   
Bill nodded "The w-well in the basement...that'll lead us w-where we need to g-go" he paused "that's where the g-g-girls should be"   
"Fine" the older boy muttered "I just want her back"   
The group stepped into the house, which was falling apart. With every step the floor creaked, and there were weeds growing through the windows. Belch shook his head "this is fucking ridiculous, Bowers"   
Henry glared at his friend "Shut up, or get out"  
Once they were in the basement, they were apparently supposed to go down the well, which was narrow and disgusting.    
Belch shook his head "Oh, fuck no" the boy said, looking to Henry "No no no no, I am  _not_ going down there, Henry"   
The other kids looked to him "Fine, stay here pussy" said Trashmouth, and Belch shrugged "call me all the names you want, this is ridiculous Henry! They're so full of shit!"   
Henry wouldn't make eye contact "What choice do I have if I want to save her?"   
Belch looked to the ground "I'm drawing the line here, buddy. I'm sorry, I can't go down there"   
So all the boys, minus Belch ventured down into the dark and damp well.   
  
There she was, just floating. (YN) and Beverly Marsh were both somehow suspended in the open air, and above them were more floating bodies, which must have been the missing children. Beverly wasn't moving, but (YN) seemed to be slowly going upward. Henry went wide eyed "Oh fuck, (YN)!" he ran over to her, but was unable to reach her. He looked around frantically   
"Toizer, get the fuck over here and help me!" he yelled to the younger boy "look who needs my help" Richie said as he ran over. The younger boy was forced to climb onto Henry's shoulders, and was just close enough to take a hold of her ankle. 

When the girl had gotten to the ground, she remained in a strange and trance-like state. She wasn't moving, her eyes a pale blue color that seemed to be looking right through him. Her skin was cold to the touch, but she was alive and still breathing somehow. There was a bit of relief that came with that. But would the girl ever come out of this trance? Henry took her face in his hands, and kissed her in a way he had never kissed anyone before. It was somehow hopeful but hopeless. It was a kiss of a tragic goodbye that warmed her up and filled her body with light, waking her. Her eyes widened as they returned to their normal color, and she took a deep breath as if she had been holding her breath underwater for too long. The two looked into each others eyes for a couple seconds before he took her in his arms, hugging her tight and never wanting to let go.   
"What were you thinking?!" the boy asked her, his voice cracking with both frustration and relief, and looked back into her eyes "why did you walk home alone in the dark you idiot!? I would have walked you home! I could have protected you!" he then lowered his voice "I was so fucking scared I'd never see you again" Tears came from his eyes, and she hated seeing him cry "I'm sorry" she whispered, going to kiss him. "I love you" he told her quietly, and she smiled "even though i'm an idiot?"   
He laughed, and nodded "even though you're an idiot"   
Henry took her in his arms one more time, until Richie called over to the couple   
"You guys can have some make-up sex later, but right now we gotta killer clown to beat the shit out of!"   
Henry nodded and returned to his usual angry self, and right now he was furious with anything that tried to hurt his girl. grabbing a crow bar from the giant pile of garbage and children's toys "You're sure fucking right about that" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I'm unintentionally dressing my boyfriend like Patrick. I mean he already kinda dresses similar, but I bought him doc martens for Christmas...


	12. Bruises Part 2 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of that short NSFW chapter I did a while ago where the reader has a kind of abusive sexual relationship with Patrick. This is pretty graphic and there's some sexual violence, but no non-con

The gang was sitting outside of school, (YN) sitting next to Patrick with her head leaning on his shoulder. She looked exhausted. Worn out. Zombie-like almost. It was all of Patrick's late-night visits that had her feeling so worn out. It was every night now, he came to her and demanded her body. She used to love it when he visited, knowing it was because he wanted her, and she wanted him just as much. But last night had her aching to her core...  
Her parents had been out of town, so last night was kind of a free for all to Patrick. When he came through the window, knowing there was no one else in the house he took what was his. The boy had found her sitting at her desk, looking over some homework while she waited for him and he wasted no time ripping her clothes off and throwing her onto the bed.  
She hit the mattress, her body falling flat as she lay on her back, and she lifted herself up by her elbows. Looking to see Patrick coming toward her she saw his eyes looked black in a way she didn't recognize, and she scrambled to her feet. When he reached her body, the boy grabbed her ass hard before sliding his large hands up to her upper back, his movements slowing down as he proceeded to unclasp her bra. Rough hands ripped the bra away, and Patrick slowly went to his knees. He looked up at her with wild eyes, and gripped her underwear before slowly pulling the fabric down her legs so she could step out of them. Once she was bare, he looked up at her again, giving her a sinister look that caused her goosebumps. He put his hands on her hips, and leaned toward her body to kiss the spot between her legs. Her eyes closed in pleasure as he worked a certain kind of magic upon the girl's body, and the delicious moans began to come from her gaping mouth. With a final evil smirk, he stood up and was once again looming over her. Patrick pushed her back down on the bed, and pulled his own shirt over his head. From her spot on the bed, the girl proceeded to unbuckle the boys belt for him, and slide down his pants so he could step out of his remaining clothing as well. The girl could see how hard he was, and as always, his length was a bit intimidating. (YN) gave a nervous gulp, and Patrick loved seeing that fear.  
"Do I scare you, baby?" he asked lowly, and the girl looked up at him "Not yet"  
He looked at the girl, and gave a small chuckle "Let's fix that" he said, before lunging for her. He grabbed her by the ankles, pulling her body to the edge of the bed and yanking her legs apart. Standing between her spread legs, she could feel his erection at her entrance.  
"You ready for me, little girl?" he asked, and before she could provide him an answer, he slammed into her. (YN) gave a shocked cry, as he began to fuck her in that unforgiving way. He backed her up further onto the bed until her head was against the pillow and his hands seemed to be everywhere. They were gripping her sides hard, and she could feel him digging his nails into her....

Vic looked to the girl, her head was resting on Patrick's shoulder and her eyes were closed. As usual her supposed boyfriend didn't even pretend to care about her current state. Patrick shrugged her head off his shoulder, so he could tag along with Henry to go harass Richie Tozier and his loser friends as usual. She opened her eyes, almost falling over without Patrick's shoulder to support her tiredness.  
"Shit" she whispered to herself, looking around. (YN) looked to Vic who sat to her right "Where'd Patrick go?" she asked him. The boy motioned toward her boyfriend and the other two bullies messing with the younger kids. She sighed, and cast her eyes down to the ground. Victor had  
noticed the way she had been fading lately. She was so vibrant and captivating when she first joined them, and they couldn't believe it that Patrick of all people had her clinging to his arm. Over the course of a few months, the blond boy noticed things. (YN) would wear long sleeve shirts on the hottest days, and would wear jackets and scarfs to hide her skin. Someone would put a hand on her shoulder or give her a hug, and the girl's face would twist into suppressed pain. She drew back from people's touches, and tensed up every time her boyfriend reached for her. He treated her horribly, and it killed Victor when he saw her lately. Whether he was drooling all over her or completely ignoring her presence, either one bothered him immensely. There was no in between.  
He watched her now, his brown eyes straining to see a glimpse of her bare skin. As always, there was a scarf wrapped around her neck and long sleeves covering her arms, though today it was appropriately chilly. "(YN)..." Vic said softly, and she looked up to her friend. Vic didn't speak much, unless it was just the two of them he didn't talk to her at all due to the fear of Patrick catching on to his feelings. But when they were alone they had nice talks  
"Yes?" she asked him, casting her beautiful eyes upward to meet his. Her hair was messy on this windy day, and it made her even more lovely to him. How was it that Patrick was the keeper of such a girl?  
"Can you take off the scarf for a minute?" he asked her. It was an odd question, but they both knew why he was asking. She bit her lip, her face worried "Victor, it's cold out" she told him, shaking her head.  
"(YN) please" he said, voice quiet "I know why you wear it every fucking day. I just want to see how bad it is"  
Her features turned stern "Vic, I don't know what you're talking about"  
The two held eye contact until finally she let the worried expression show. Her eyes filled with fear and her lips fell into a frown.  
"It's embarrassing" she admitted "Patrick says it's.... beautiful, but if people saw what he does to me they'd think it was abuse...like he hit me or something"  
Vic raised an eyebrow "(YN)..."  
"Don't say it, Vic" she told him "Patrick is not abusive to me. It's just the way we are, you know? Our relationship has always been...mostly about sex"  
"Can I see then?" he asked, and she shrugged. Before letting the scarf fall from her neck, she glanced around them to see no one seemed to be paying the two any mind. Patrick, Henry, and Belch were off somewhere. Probably prowling around the school grounds looking to bully certain kids. They'd be back soon.  
(YN) sighed, and looked to Vic before pulling the scarf away to reveal the complete mess that her neck was. Not only were there hickeys, but actual bite marks as if an actual fucking vampire had attached her. It was evident that Patrick enjoyed having his hands around her throat. He tried not to overreact, so he sighed deeply.  
"Can I see your arms?" he asked gently, and she held out her right arm for him to pull back the long sleeve. He did it slowly, keeping his eyes on hers as he did it. Once the fabric was up to her elbow, he looked down at the skin. There were literal bruises in the shape of Patrick's large fingers from where he had grabbed her.  
The boy looked at her with grave eyes, wanting nothing more than to have the girl as his own girlfriend so he could treat her right and respectfully.


	13. Beaten (Henry x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little cheesy and short, but after I saw some of the deleted scenes that are on tumblr (the one where you see the belt lashes Butch gave Henry for losing that knife) I just had to make this.

She climbed up the ladder Henry had put out for her secret visits, leaning the rickety thing against the house to reach his second story window. (YN) opened the window that he always kept unlocked for her, and climbed in silently. He hadn't even heard her, and was sitting upright on his bed with his back away from her. He was shirtless, and the girl chocked back a sob when she saw the state his skin was in. Butch must have really been mad this time, because the belt marks were more red and noticeable than she'd ever seen. Henry heard her choked back cry, and turned to see his beautiful girl standing there next to the now open window, her hand over her mouth as she tried not to cry for him. (YN) knew how much he hated seeing her cry, and the last thing she wanted to do to him was make his pain any worse. The boy looked down, embarrassed as he always was when vulnerable in front of her.   
"What did that asshole do to you?" she whispered, and went toward the boy. (YN) sat down beside Henry on the bed, and looked up at him. His face was twisted and scrunched up as he tried to hold back tears. He shook his head "It's not that big of a deal, babe" the boy told her, his face settling into forced indifference "It doesn't even hurt that much"   
The girl could always see right through it. She knew how badly he needed to cry.   
In his hand was the tube of Vaseline he used to ease the burning when Butch whipped him. (YN) took the tube from his shaking and clammy hands. "let me do it" she told him in a quiet voice, and reached up to kiss him softly. He closed his eyes into the kiss, appreciating her sweetness and valuing it over everything else. (YN) treated him with a sort of kindness that he had never experienced before, and every day he told himself he didn't deserve such gentle care from such a gentle spirit.   
She sat behind him, looking at his red back. It was covered in sweat, a product of the heat radiating off the irritated skin. Trying not to cry at the sight, the girl squeezed a thick amount of the cream onto her hand, and brought it up gently to rub over the skin. (YN) felt him tense up at her touch, even though it was a gentle one. But he soon felt the cool and soothing feeling of her careful hands spreading the stuff over his wounds. The belt lashes covered his back, so it took her some time to cover them all while still being soft, but she didn't mind one bit. Once she was done, the girl leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on his shoulder.   
It was then he heard the girl begin to cry.   
"Oh no no no" he said gently, and pulled the girl over to face him. Henry gave her a small smile "there's no need to cry, babe. I'm all better now, right?" (YN) shook her head and buried her tear-streaked face into his chest "I wish I could make it all better for you, Henry" she said. He brought a rough hand up to stroke her hair as she cried into his chest. "(YN), trust me. You make everything 1,000 times better for me" the boy made her face him, and she looked up into his eyes. "But you have to promise me something, baby" he told her, his voice cracking with sorrow. She nodded "anything"   
Henry leaned his forehead against hers "don't ever leave me" he said "please, just promise you'll never leave me alone"   
The girl nodded "I promise" she said   
Henry smiled "never?"   
(YN) nodded again "never ever" 


	14. Chaotic (Patrick x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short one shot about Patrick and his gf getting in a fight

The strange relationship between Patrick Hockstetter and what most people would consider his "girlfriend" was chaotic. The pair were either all over each other or not speaking. They were either yelling at each other in the halls or making out behind the gym. One day in particular, Patrick had done something wrong and half the school had witnessed (YN) slapping him across the face in the middle of the lunchroom. The rumor was that he had cheated of her or she had cheated on him or something scandalous. In reality the two had broken up for a week because Patrick had been allowing one of the school tramps to chat him up outside of school, and didn't stop the random girl when she tried to kiss him. (YN) saw the two, had dumped the boy on the spot in front of everyone. The girl hooked up with some football player a couple times, and Patrick had beaten the kid up so bad the jock was in the hospital. Not that the girl really gave a shit about the jock boy, but she was pissed that Patrick was mad at her for fucking someone else when they weren't even together. They were back together later that day, making out furiously by her locker. The whole relationship was a mess.   
It was a Friday, and the gang was picking up (YN) for school as they did every morning, even when her and Patrick were angry at each other. This was one of those days. Patrick had called her out on her grumpy behavior during lunch the previous day by asking if she was on her period or something. (YN) replied to that by throwing her water in his face and storming off. The two were both absolute nut cases, and they brought out the worst in each other. But Patrick loved her, even if he'd only admit it while completely shit faced.   
The second Patrick caught sight of the girl on that Friday morning he groaned. She looked like the sexiest hot mess he had ever seen, and he  _knew_  she was doing it on purpose. He knew she was going to hold out on him until he apologized, and if there was one thing in the world Patrick despised, it was apologizing. But the second thing he hated was when she held out on him and he was forced to use either his vivid imagination or those trashy magazines he had hidden under his bed. Fucking another girl was not an option, considering that the reckless boy secretly did care about his crazy girlfriend.   
Henry whistled as he caught sight of the girl, and Belch laughed ”damn Hockstetter, how the  _fuck_  did you get her?"   
Patrick growled as he watched her approach the car "that bitch knows exactly what she's doing in that outfit"   
Henry laughed roughly "yeah, giving you and every other guy in school blue balls" the leader of the gang was about to climb out of the car so she could get into the backseat, but she stopped him "no worries, Bowers" she told the boy "I'll just climb over you"   
The whole gang watched as she hopped into the car, landing on Henry's lap for a moment. She grinned "oops" she said, "sorry Henry"   
The boy laughed "No worries, (YN)"   
Patrick was fuming, watching  _his_  girl flirting with Henry. The tallest boy watched as she climbed over Henry to sit next to him in the backseat like she always did. Well, usually she'd be sitting on his lap and the two would be obnoxiously making out in the backseat, but this morning she made a point to lean toward Victor, who blushed. Belch stepped on the gas and they were on their way to school  
"Morning, (YN)" the blond said in his soft voice. (YN) smiled back "morning, Vic" the girl threw an innocent look at her boyfriend "Good morning, Patrick. Have you got anything you want to tell me?"  
The dark-haired boy looked his girlfriend over with hungry eyes. She was showing off her lovely legs in the short dress, but it was just modest enough to hide her chest in a way that made him want to rip the piece of clothing off her. It was one of his favorites, and she knew it. He sighed deeply, not able to look at her without staring "can't think of anything" the boy told her coldly.   
(YN) shook her head, batting her long lashes at him "let me know when you're ready to say sorry for being an ass yesterday"   
The tall boy took a deep breath, trying not to give in "don't hold your breath, baby" he told the girl, who shrugged. The gang spent most of the ride in an uneasy silence. They knew how explosive the two could get when they fought, and Henry was the only one who wasn't scared of their outbursts. On the contrary, he liked flirting with Patrick's girlfriend. At one point during the ride, (YN) lay a mischievous hand on her boyfriend's knee. Patrick wanted to hit his head against the wall. She was driving him crazy as she inched her way up his leg with that hand, but stopped mid-thigh and sunk her nails into him the way he liked. The girl looked up at him, and bit her lip "you sorry yet?" she asked  
Patrick sighed deeply, trying to resist the smell of her perfume and that wondering hand on his thigh "nope" he said through clenched teeth, and to his dismay she slowly removed her hand from him "let me know when you are, then" she told him.   
Patrick glared at the girl, and she looked up at him with playful eyes. Any other time that look in her eyes would mean she wanted him to make a move on her, or that she was about to make a move on him. But right now, that teasing look and lip bite was purely to tease the desperate boy.   
  


Throughout the day, the couple had passed each other multiple times. On the way to and from class, Patrick caught sight of (YN) leaning seductively against her locker where they usually made out between classes, only to be pulled apart by some teacher or administrator roaming the halls. One time, she was standing by Henry next to his locker, obviously flirting with the boy and making direct eye contact with Patrick as he passed the two. Every time Patrick passed her, he was so tempted to yell at her or give in to her or something. Just anything to get the girl to stop teasing him and making a fool out of him. When it came time for him to pass her locker for the fourth time that day, he shook his head "fuck this" Patrick said to himself, and walked the other way to leave the school. It wasn't unusual for him to skip or leave in the middle of the day, but it wasn't unusual for (YN) to do the same thing, and Patrick wasn't surprised to spot her leaning against the Trans Am outside of school. She still looked amazing halfway through the school day, and Patrick was sure he was making a mistake by giving her more attention. 

He walked up to the girl "You know, you are seriously asking for it today, (YN)"   
The girl crossed her arms "asking for what, Patrick?" he both hated and loved that innocent voice she did so well, and looked down at her "You  _know_  what"   
Again, she denied it "Actually I don't...maybe if you were to say sorry I would" (YN) paused "maybe if you were to say sorry I'd give you what you want" the girl stood on her tip toes to bite the boy's ear the way he liked. Patrick groaned "why are you doing this to me, babe? You are being such a fucking tease and it's fucking killing me! You know I could just find someone else to fuck, right? and I wouldn't feel the least bit bad about it"   
The girl shrugged, knowing he was such a liar "have fun, I'll be here. Maybe I'll go hang out with Henry later..."   
Patrick glared down at her "you fuck my best friend, and it's over"  
(YN) sighed "all I need to hear is one word, Patrick" the way she said his name resembled the way she said it when the two were actually hooking up, that breathy, desperate tone of pleasure had his knees weak. How was it that this girl was torturing him by doing so little? was he really this weak? But as much as it pained him to say it, Patrick sighed and mumbled the words she wanted to hear "I'm sorry..." he said quietly, and she grinned "what was that? I couldn't hear you?"   
Patrick narrowed his eyes "I'm sorry, okay? I'm fucking sorry! Are you fucking happy now!?"   
(YN) bit her lip and looked up at her boyfriend with wicked eyes. The girl leaned up and bit into his neck, kissing and biting and gently sucking on the sensitive skin. He basically growled, and pinned her roughly against the car, kissing her hard. She almost laughed at how desperate he was for her right now, loving how he never held back. But although there was no one around, they were still kind of out in the open. So (YN) pushed him off her   
"Does Belch leave his car unlocked?"   
Patrick grinned and nodded, opening the door and basically pushing the girl into the backseat, making her smirk. He pounced on top of her and slammed the door behind them. As always, his hands were everywhere, first going to remove her underwear from under her dress, and then all over her body. (YN) laughed at his savage ways, and said in his ear "now that wasn't so hard was it?"   
The boy shook his head, growing back "you pull that shit again, and see what happens, (YN)"  
The girl continued to grin “can’t wait”


	15. Morning (Vic x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is outrageously short! This it the shortest one shot I've ever written. But it's just how Vic greets his girlfriend in the morning as the gang picks her up for school.

It was like any other day when she walked out the front door, ready for another school day. And like any other day, she accepted the fact that her ride to school was running late again, so she sat on her front porch to pout. Yes, just like any other day...   
She wasn't sure who to blame for making her late, considering most of the boys either didn't wake up in time, or secretly fussed about their appearance. Her best guess was that Patrick was always up late (you could tell by his hair), and maybe Henry cared a little too much about his fashion choice for the day. Unknown to her, the reason Henry took so long was his need to find a shirt that covered his injuries inflicted by the boy's father. But either was, she was sure it wasn't Vic's fault. YN had spent enough nights with him to know he would always be up at a more than reasonable hour, even on days the high school kids didn't have class. Yes, he would kiss her awake until she finally gave in, and rolled out of bed to be with him. Even though she was usually tired from their previous night, the two were still in each others arm the remainder of the day as they went about their lives. 

The morning air was getting warmer and more pleasant against her skin, and YN was adjusting to the earliness of a school day. Her eyes were still heavy with sleepiness, and she did her best not to nod off while waiting. The only thing keeping her awake this morning was the promise of being in Victors arms before school. Once in the car with him, she'd be able to rest her unsteady head on his shoulder. The boy would stroke her hair and put a innocent hand around her waist to pull her close to his body. Luckily the gang wasn't too late, and it wasn't long before she heard the familiar sound of rock music blasting over Belch's radio. It wasn't loud enough to hurt her ears as it was some mornings, because Belch knew she didn't really like it. YN appreciated her friend's effort to make mornings slightly better for her. As always, Henry got out of the car to pull the seat back for YN, the Trans Am being a two door car, and the boys not wanting her to have to jump over the seat to get to her designated spot like the boys usually did when entering the backseat. Even though she knew the boy wasn't in the best moods during this time of day, she still greet Henry the best she could "morning, Henry" she said, giving the boy a sympathetic smile. He nodded, and grunted back a good morning. 

"Hey, guys" she greeted her friends, climbing in the back seat, taking her regular spot between Vic and Patrick.   
"Hey YN!" called Belch from the front, grinning in his friendly way as he stepped on the gas. Henry put his head down to hide his face with those rough hands.  He was clearly not a morning person. As always, instead of simply greeting her in a appropriate way, Patrick tossed her that smirk after looking her up and down "hey" he said lowly, winking. She rolled her eyes, turning to her boyfriend. He was giving her that small smile, meaning he had his eyes glued on her from the second the car pulled up to her house. He greeted the beautiful girl with a kiss, pulling her more onto his lap so she wouldn't have to be knee to knee with Patrick in the small back seat.   
"Morning, babe" she said, staring into his warm brown eyes and giving him that adorable smile.   
Even after what was almost a year, he still gave her butterflies.  
Victor gave her a smooth grin "morning, beautiful" and planted a kiss on her forehead. Belch laughed, thinking the couple adorable, and Henry rolled his eyes "get a room, assholes" 


	16. Abuse part 1 (Henry x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry saves his girlfriend from her abusive father. This is only part one, so the next part will be more with Henry cheering her up. Requested by Nicety :) hope you like

(YN) sighed, gathering the courage to go into her own house. Usually, no one would be home, and the girl would be able to get upstairs and avoid any conflict, but her father recently lost him job, and was home all the time now. She left the house this morning to hang out with some friends like she told her dad she was. But she was late. 15 minutes late to be exact, and that 15 minutes might as well have been three hours late to her father. Almost all the time she was home by 8 like she was supposed to be on a Sunday night, but it only took one night for her to get grounded for weeks. And if he was in a bad mood there was no telling how he'd react. Her only hope was that he was already asleep or drunk. (YN) opened the falling apart screen door slowly. The whole front room and small porch was scattered with building supplies and bricks, as the old man was planning to do a few repairs, though she doubted he would ever actually get the little project done. Stepping into the depressingly quiet house, she did her best not to trip over any of the bricks or tools left around. From the front room she could hear the television. It was a fair sign her father was sleeping in his chair, either drunk or just passed out. It was a straight shot through the living room to the stairs. Taking a deep breath, she silently walked into the living room, seeing that he was sitting in his chair. (YN) saw his eyes were closed, and the girl gave a sigh of relief. But right before she made it to the stairs, she heard the voice.   
"Where the fuck have you been, girl?"  
(YN)'s whole body went stiff, and she took in a nervous breath. She tried to sound as passive and innocent as possible, her voice never challenging his authority or suggesting an attitude.  
"I was with the girls, dad. Remember I told you when I left this morning who I was going with and where I'd be?"   
The man opened his eyes and shook his head slowly. The man was half drunk. Maybe if she'd arrived just an hour later he would have been passed out.   
"you most certainly did not tell me where you were going" He wasn't angry yet, and she remained passive. She was telling the truth after all.  
"Really dad, I was with (BFN) all day. You can call her mom and ask if you want but-"  
He cut her off, apparently not wanting to hear her explanation "No, we've played this game before. You've been around town with that criminal you call a boyfriend"   
There it was. (YN) wanted to cry, knowing it was never good when Henry's name came up.  
She shook her head "No dad, you said I'm not allowed to be with him, and I listen to you"   
The man gave a sarcastic chuckle, standing up to loom over the girl. The presence of him standing over her was scary as it always was.   
"yeah, and I have a damn good reason for that. That little shit doesn't care about you, and he's no good"   
At first she nodded her head, knowing she should just agree and let it be. But then she gave a sigh. Her voice was still submissive and passive "You don't even know him"  
He laughed, mocking her pathetic attempt to defend Henry  
"if half the things I hear about that punk are true, then that boy should be behind bars where he's gonna end up anyway. I do  _not_  want you seeing him anymore, (YN). That's an order"  
It wasn't going to stop her from seeing him in secret, and her father could see it in her eyes.  
The man narrowed his eyes "understood?"   
her voice was small "Yes"   
"Yes, what?"   
"yes, sir"  
Her father nodded, face softening. It was these moments that had her stuck. When he showed bits of compassion, telling her that all this strict behavior and what other people would call abuse, was because he wanted to protect her and love her. These moments were why she still had love for her father, despite the great amount of fear and stress he had caused her over the years.   
"Thank you. You just remember who actually cares about you, (YN). Remember who loves you, because it ain't him"   
This accusation of Henry struck a match, and she shook her head   
her voice was quiet, and she looked to the ground "He loves me"   
The man gave that mocking laugh again before smashing his fist against the table next to them in a sudden fit of fury that made (YN) jump.   
"You're so fucking stupid if you think that, (YN)! You hang out with all those punk ass boys and your dumb ass thinks any of them give a shit about you?"   
(YN) looked up at him with defiant eyes, and stomped her foot. The girl was finally breaking, finally letting it out and daring to disagree with him.  
"They're my friends, dad!" she yelled, and tears began to form "They're  _nice_  to me!"   
Her father scoffed, his deep and ominous voice raising and getting scary  
"Yeah, I bet they are nice to you, and you know why!?"   
She narrowed her eyes, and screamed back  
"because they care about me! Because I'm a good person who doesn't treat them like shit!"   
He got right up in her face, putting his hands on her shoulders and holding them tight.  
"NO, they're nice to you because they think you're a little slut, (YN)! Those boys, including Henry, just see you as their whore!"   
She pushed him off her "No they don't!"   
The man grabbed a nearby lamp off the table and (YN) thought for a moment he was going to throw it at her. Instead he threw it down on the ground right in front of her, glass shattering everywhere. The girl put her hands over her eyes, scared of flying glass.  
"Yes they do, (YN)! And you know why?"   
She looked back up at him, angry tears in her eyes. He didn't wait for her to answer  
"Because you  _are_  a whore! You think I'm a fucking idiot, (YN)? You don't think I know what you've been doing out in the woods with those boys!?"  
He sighed, sitting back down in his chair, and shaking his head. Was it over? In a softened and apologetic voice she weakly defended herself "dad, I promise I don't-"  
"Go fix dinner and get me another beer before I throw your whoring ass out of this house"   
The words stung. (YN) shook her head "No"   
Her father stood up again, obviously furious again. He used a quiet and threatening voice to dare her to repeat what she had just said to him.  
"What the hell'd you say to me, you little brat?"   
(YN) looked at him with a certain teary-eyed rage, shaking her head again and using all her strenght to push the large man away from her  
"I said NO!" the girl screamed with all her might, and was quickly met with a hard slap across the face, which sent her to the floor.   
  
Suddenly, Henry barged into the room. He had come in quietly through the door, and had witnessed a small part of the argument. The boy had desperately wanted to step in and defend her, but knew he would only make the situation worse for (YN). But the absolute second he saw Her father make psychical contact with the girl, the boy lost his shit. He had grabbed a large brick off the messy floor and brought the thing down on the large man's head as hard as he could. (YN)'s father fell to the floor, half-drunk already, and put a hand to his head where it had been hit.   
"You little shit!" he screamed "This is none of your damn business, but you just had to fucking get involved, didn't you?!" the man's words were slurring, and (YN) was standing in shock with her hands over her mouth, looking from Henry to her father on the ground with wide eyes. Her father was pointing at Henry, narrowing his eyes but still slurring his words a bit "You better get the fuck out before I call the police you piece of shit. They're just looking for a reason to throw you in jail!" He was right about that part. Henry's dad being an officer wouldn't stop him from ending up in juvie. But the boy kept his ground. He would have gone to jail for (YN). He would have done anything for her. "Fuck you old man! You're lucky enough to have (YN) as a daughter, and you treat her like shit! You're a fucking monster, and I'm taking her away from you!" Henry screamed at the man, who was now struggling to get up, but kept falling back down. He growled, turning to his daughter. She was now crying, unsure of what to do.   
"(YN), you get your ass over here and help me up!" the older man demanded, but Henry shook his head, and held out his hand for her to take  
"(YN), come on. I can't leave you with him"   
She looked from the boy to her father on the ground "Henry, I..."  
Her father growled again, looking at her with furious eyes "If you go you ain't ever coming back, little girl"   
(YN) looked down at the man with defiant eyes "I'm sorry, dad. Henry's right, you treat me like shit, and you  _are_  a monster"   
She dashed toward Henry, taking his hand and the two ran out of the house. She could hear her father yelling obscenities at her, calling her horrible names and threatening the couple. Henry pulled the girl along, and she could see Belch's car parked in front of her lawn. All the boys were present, except thankfully Patrick. Henry opened the car in time to see (YN)'s father limping out of the front door.   
Henry looked to (YN), seeing the intense fear in her eyes. The boy got quickly into the car, pulling her in with him by the hand, and slammed the door closed just as her father was coming up on the kids. Belch locked the doors, flipped off the older man, and hit the gas.   
Except for (YN)'s muffled sobbing, the car was quiet. (YN) was curled up on Henry's lap, crying into his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. What was she going to do now?


	17. Abuse part 2 (Henry x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two. Henry tried to cheer her up with a trip to the river :)

As Henry drove, he occasionally would glance over to her. Most of the tears had dried, and what was left was a sadness that made it hard to think. When the kids had gotten to Belch's place, all (YN) wanted to do was reach for a bottle and drown it all out, but for once Henry knew better. Getting fucked up to forget about her sadness was not a habit he'd let her get into. So instead, the boy borrowed the Trans Am and took the girl for a drive to try and distract her from what had happened and what would have to happen. He didn't tell her exactly where he was taking her, but the drive was long enough that she had started to fall asleep on the way there. When the two pulled up toward the river, she opened her eyes. It was a place the two had visited frequently before her father started keeping her home and keeping her from seeing him more. When they first got together, they would come out to the river and just be together in the moonlight. On their first night together, he had even convinced her go skinny dipping and it had been one of the best nights he could remember. (YN) had changed over the past few months, with her dad being home all the time now, and her having less and less freedom. But it was this spot where they had some of their best times. It had been months since they last visited. Months since he had been able to see her face drenched in the summer moonlight and her eyes reflecting the night sky.   
He parked the car about ten feet away from where the rocks bordered the shallow water, and even from there he could see what a pretty night it was. There was the soft sound of slow moving water in the air, and there was a pleasant humidity in the air. Henry looked over to the tired girl as she woke up from her light sleep.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice quiet and drained. Henry turned to her "take a wild guess"   
She looked around, taking in the sight of the river perfectly reflecting the full moon. Henry watched a slow smile form on her face as she looked to him.   
"God, we haven't been here in..."   
"Months?" he finished for her. She nodded slowly "Yeah, months. I forgot how beautiful is it on a clear night" He smiled at her taking the scenery in, loving the way her face lit up when she was excited. His goal was to make the situation with her father as far away from her mind as possible.  
"Come on" he told her softly.  
The couple got out of the car to sit along the rocks, and took off their shoes to let their feet sit in the water as they talked. Henry reached for her hand and she met his eyes "I miss us, (YN)" he told her softly, and she nodded sadly  
"I miss us too. It's just been so hard. I'm barely allowed out of the house now. After what happened tonight, I'll never be allowed out. I've never seen him that angry before"   
Henry looked at her, surprised at what she was saying "You mean you're going back?" he asked, a little hurt. By going back to her father there was little chance of their relationship continuing. (YN) sighed, and looked to the boy with sad eyes “Where else can I go?"   
“But he said if you left tonight, that you’d never be allowed back”   
The girl gave a sarcastic chuckle “He’s full of shit. Who else is going to cook and clean while he just sits around and drinks all day?”   
Henry shrugged and looked down, knowing she was right. After a brief moment of quiet, he turned his gaze back to her, eyes wide "Let's run away"   
She gave a small laugh "You're an idiot"   
"I'm serious" Henry said, taking her face in his hand  
(YN) shook her head and brushed his touch away "Me too, there is no way in hell we could pull that off"   
"Why not?" he asked, clearly excited about this idea. (YN) was more realistic "We're just kids, Henry"   
The boy locked serious eyes with (YN) "What's here in Derry that matters to you?  _Really_ matters to you?"   
She looked at him steadily, a small smile forming on her face "you"  
He grinned back "And you're what matters to me. You know my dad, he's just as much of an asshole as yours. I’m want to get out just as much as you do"  
It was true. (YN) remembered all the nights she had snuck over to his place, holding him after a violent argument with Butch. The girl hated Butch the same way Henry hated her father.   
"So, let's run away together" he said, and the smile on her face got bigger. She pushed him playfully "you're crazy"   
The boy shrugged "maybe, but you love me for it"   
"I'm going to have to go back at some point, Henry. As much as I'd like to just leave..."  
"Okay, okay, let’s not think about that right now" Henry told her gently. He could see it was making her upset again, and that was the absolute last thing he wanted to do right now. But even as she nodded, he could see the fear and sadness in her eyes. "Hey" he got her attention with a soft smile "remember the first time we came out here?"

She gave that slow smile "Of course"   
Henry smirked, and looked at her with flirtatious eyes "Why don't you tell me what you remember?"   
He could see the slight pink coming to her cheeks at the memory. The two had gone skinny dipping the first time they came to this spot. (YN) laughed "Well, it was really warm out that night, and somehow you convinced me to go swimming with you"   
He raised an eyebrow "It's pretty warm out tonight too, (YN)" Henry stood up and held out his hand "come in the water with me" he told her with a smile. (YN) remember how good the water had felt on her bare skin, and how his sensual touch had left goosebumps all over her body. But  
she shook her head "no, Henry"   
The boy could see it in her eyes. She was considering it, so he lifted his shirt over his head and let it fall to the ground. Her eyes looked him over, and he smirked "You know you want to"   
(YN) gave a mischievous smile as she took his hand and stood up. Her eyes were locked onto his, and she pulled her dress over her head to stand in her underwear. Henry's eyes wondered over the girl's body, and all he could do was stare in admiration at her loveliness. "You're beautiful" he told her.   
"When I first met you, I would never have thought Henry Bowers was a romantic"   
He went to put his hands on her waist, looking down at her "I'm full of surprises I guess" he paused, suddenly a bit shy "though I'm pretty sure you bring it out in me...I really do love you, (YN)"   
That slow smile formed on her lips "I love you too" she went to whisper in his ears "and I'm full of surprises too, Bowers"   
with that, she laughed and pushed the boy into the river. When he came up out of the water, he looked up to the laughing girl. He was grinning wildly "Oh you are so gonna get it, you little punk!" he teased.  
Henry lifted himself out of the river to scoop up the girl and throw her into the water, and she gave a little shriek.   
  


She felt her body being enveloped into the water, her skin being surrounded in the warmness. When (YN) surfaced, there was still a playful grin on her lips. She looked up just in time to see her boyfriend jump in after her. He surfaced, his face inches from hers. He could feel how her skin got slick and smooth in the water, and wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her shy body closer to him. Looking into his eyes, she had to smile "This feels like the first time"   
Henry raised an eyebrow "is that a good thing?"   
(YN) bit her lip "It's perfect" the girl went to kiss him hard, and his hands on her waist brought her closer to his body. After a passionate kiss, the girl pushed him away teasingly and went off to enjoy the water. Henry grinned wide as he watched her bathe in the moonlit water. For now, the situation with her father was completely out of her thoughts, and Henry was happy for that. 


	18. Pills (Patrick x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually do things where I really completely change Patrick and make him a kind of redeemable character. I've mostly just stuck with keeping him a dark and psychopathic character because that's just how I imagine him. But I was really needing something softer and happier to write. I'm bipolar, and kind of susceptible to seasonal depression, and the winter weather has me needing to make more of an effort to keep myself happy. As much as I love writing about Patrick as the dark character he is, I decided to try something different.

The couple sat on the green, Patrick laying his head on (YN)'s lap, looking up at her as he smoked. She played with his dark hair as she searched the crowd for the rest of the group. School had just ended, and all she wanted to do was get away from school before Greta found her. The bully had been messing with (YN)'s friend Beverly, and a confrontation about it had ended with a few bitch slaps and hair pulls. So it wasn't like (YN) was scared of Greta, but the absolute last thing she was in the mood for today was another fight. She had to keep a level head for Patrick, who had his first therapy session today. Patrick and the guys found it entertaining that (YN) fought Greta (and kicked her ass), but she was less than enthusiastic about the whole thing. (YN) sighed impatiently "Where the fuck are they?" she asked, and Patrick shrugged, still looking up at her. "Why, you scared you'll run into your new best friend?" he asked, referring to Greta. The girl scowled "That bitch better not start with me today"   
Patrick laughed "Jesus babe, maybe I'm not the only one who needs therapy" she sighed   
"Speaking of, you have your first appointment later"   
Patrick was quiet for a moment "you're gonna walk me, right?" (YN) had to give a small smile. He was truly nervous about the whole thing. "of course" she reassured him, leaning down to kiss him deeply.  
He grinned, and sat up to look at her "naughty girl, no PDA at school"   
She smirked "Like that's ever stopped you before, pervert" (YN) leaned into him, giving him another passionate kiss, finishing it with a nip at his lower lip.  
Patrick bit his lip "don't start anything you can't finish, (YN)" he warned her playfully, and she gave a little wink. He brought a hand up to hold her face, but she began to kiss at his fingers and suck his fingertips playfully, knowing he loved that. Patrick narrowed his eyes "you little tease"  
(YN) shrugged "You love it"   
"Maybe I love it a little too much" he said with a wicked grin, surprising her with a hard kiss. The two were all over each other right there in front of school when there was a little beeping noise. (YN) pulled away to look down at her watch. It was the 4:00 alarm, and she looked up at Patrick. He was rolling his eyes "dammit"   
"Do you have them?" she asked, and he shook his head "I forgot"   
Anticipating this, she smiled and reached into her own bag "I have the spare bottle in my bag" she told him. (YN) pulled out the orange bottle of pills, opening the child-proof cap and dumping two into her palm. She gave the boy a sweet peck before handing him the two pills. "You need a drink?" she asked. Patrick shook his head, putting the pills in his mouth and throwing his head back to swallow.   
When he looked down at her, she raised her eyebrows "Tongue?"  
Patrick sighed, opening his mouth and proving he had indeed swallowed the medication like a good boy. Discovering he had truthfully taken the pills, she grinned "thank you"   
Even though he hated taking the pills, he liked how happy it made (YN) when he did as his doctor prescribed. He did want to change, for her. Patrick wanted to be able to treat her better and make her happy. He was slowly coming to terms with the reality that maybe he wasn't the only real mind that existed. He wanted to turn his extreme skepticism and fantasy into a healthy acceptance of what truly existed. Most of all, Patrick wanted (YN) to exist.

 

"This is so stupid" Patrick said, walking up the street hand in hand with his girlfriend. She smirked up at him, amused at his whining. Bringing him to his first therapy session was like dragging a little kid to the dentist. 

"It'll be good for you to talk about these things" (YN) said  
He rolled his eyes, looking down at the pretty girl "hey, I  _do_  talk about these things!" he said defensively, and she met his eyes "I mean talk with someone who isn't me. Someone who knows what they're doing and can actually help you"   
Patrick gave a small smile "you help me plenty"   
(YN) couldn't help but smile at that. She squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back "I do my best, but this doctor knows what to do when it comes to-"   
"crazy people?" he interrupted, looking down. People at school called him crazy, and there was a degree of truth to the claim that he wasn't the most mentally stable, but (YN) knew he could get better. It was true, he needed help, but it was also true that he wasn't beyond repair.   
She stopped him. "Patrick, you are not crazy" (YN) told the boy, looking up at him. He was looking to the ground, a mixture of shame and embarrassment on his face. When she first met him, Patrick probably wouldn't have experienced these emotions at all. It was a sign she was making progress with him.   
He looked up at her, a frown on his lips "I am crazy, (YN). Remember how shocked you were when I told you everything"   
Yes. She had been a bit unnerved by the fact he truly did not believe she was real, and the thoughts he had about wanting to hurt people and animals. It was genuinely frightening, but she saw something there besides a psychopath. She saw a human being who was suffering without even knowing it. Like he was badly injured but didn't feel the pain. Yes, he was dangerous, but she'd be doing the world and Patrick good by helping him get better. And to top it all off, she loved him. Loved how unpredictable he could be or how passionate they could get. She loved when they skipped class to mess around in the locker room, and how he'd sneak into her room at night. And Patrick loved how she was patient enough to calm him down after a fight. She'd kiss his split lip and bloody knuckles and walk him home from after school detention. She held his hand shamelessly and defended him.  
(YN) sighed, and took his hands in hers. She looked directly up at him, so he'd know how serious she was "You are not crazy, you’re just…hurt. Just like if someone had a disease or a broken leg. Just because you can't psychically see your pain doesn't mean it's not there"   
There was a look of confusion on his face. "then why are you the only one who believes that, huh? Everyone else just says I'm a psychopath" then he gave a small chuckle "I guess I kind of like that. It makes everyone scared of me"   
She smirked "I believe it because I actually  _know_  you, Patrick. You're pretty rough around the edges, babe, but you're one of my favorite people"  


	19. Something real (Patrick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft(ish) Patrick imagine :)
> 
> Idea: A girl has a popular jock boyfriend who is completely fake. He pretends to be a good guy and nice boyfriend, but secretly cheats on her and is generally a fake person. unknown to him, she knows all about his cheating and fake personality. Desperate for something real, she begins to spend time with Patrick Hockstetter and they become pretty cool friends (with benefits). So she pretends to be happy in her bullshit relationship but secretly spends most of her time with flirting and hanging out with Patrick.
> 
> I'm slowly getting over my writers block. Started just writing whatever came to mind and this is what happened. Not too crazy about it, but it's something. I'll get back to working on requests soon :)

"I swear to fucking god, Hockstetter!" (YN) screeched as the two walked up the street, Patrick teasingly bumping into her and trying to knock her down as he smirked. She was grinning, and countered his push by bumping him away with a sway of her hip, sending him to the ground. The girl loved every second of laughing and flirting with Patrick. The two had the best kind of chemistry.  
He landed on his ass with a thud, and she looked down at the boy. It was a warmish fall day, and the couple was walking to her house from school. Patrick was smirking up at her, his blue-green eyes filled with afternoon sunlight and laughter. "Oh, you're sooooo gonna get it now, girl!" he warned, lifting his tall body up and throwing himself toward her. She squealed as he wrapped his long arms around her right, teasingly trapping her. (YN) felt strangely content wrapped in his arms, but persisted on escaping anyway "Let me go, pervert!" she said between giggles, struggling to break free. Realistically, there was little chance of escaping his grip. Any other girl would be terrified of that iron grip, but she kind of adored it.   
He shook his head, a huge grin on his face "No way you're getting out now, baby"   
(YN) thought for a moment "Not even for a kiss?" she asked, and he scoffed "what do you think I am, you're fucking boyfriend?"   
The girl shrugged, smiling. She should have known that would never work. Patrick wasn't her boyfriend after all  
"My boyfriend doesn't bully kids half his size and take orders from some guy with a shitty mullet" the girl shot at him, though her tone was still soft.  
Patrick gave a small laugh, and let her go "True, but he's still a prick who cheats on his totally hot girlfriend with stick figures in cheerleader outfits"   
The two stood close. He was tall, and always bent his neck slightly when looking down at her. She raised an eyebrow at his comment, as it seemed unlike the boy to say something like that. Despite that, she kind of loved it "Did you just compliment me, psycho?"   
The dark-haired boy shrugged "don't get used to it"   
(YN) smirked, and the two began walking again "it's better than nonstop compliments that you know are all bullshit" the girl said, glancing up at him as they made their way up the street "at least with you I know you mean it...with me at least" she snickered, thinking about all the girls he'd probably lied to trying to get them to bed. But he never lied to her, and if he did, (YN) would know the second the lie fell from his perfectly kissable lips. The same way she could never successfully lie to him. Strangely, he seemed to be the only person who really knew her.   
He looked back down at her for a moment, meeting her eyes but quickly turning his gaze away "Is that why you waste your time with me instead of Josh the jock?" he asked, using the mocking voice he always did when saying her boyfriend's name. She shrugged "I don't really see it as a waste of my time if I enjoy it" (YN) said, looking forward "Josh buys me flowers and my mom loves him and all that shit, but I prefer going to the junkyard with you over going to a fancy restaurant with him"   
Patrick couldn't hold back the smile "shut up" he told her with a soft and playful push.   
He had started this little thing with (YN) because it amused him. Fucking a popular dude's girlfriend had a kind of appeal to him, but the more time he had spent with her, the more he actually felt himself become fond of her. He secretly hoped she liked being his friend as much as he liked being hers. Not to mention, she was good at fucking. Apparently, her football playing boyfriend, Josh bored her to death when it came to that. Patrick had helped her work out her fantasies and brought her to life in ways no one else could. He guessed that's what they were on their way to do now since her parents were never home around this time, and they happened to be heading to her place.   
The two walked in a kind of pleasant quiet, and Patrick did something she never thought he ever would in a million years. The tall boy reached out and took her hand.   
Still looking forward as they walked, (YN) had to smile at the gesture, even though he let go after only a few seconds.

(YN) smiled as she backed against the wall of her bedroom. She knew how much Patrick liked it when she played coy and let him do the chasing. As he chased her down and went to close her in with his body, he wore that sinister smirk she adored. The girl gave a little squeal as Patrick roughly grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head before leaning down to kiss her deeply. As he kissed her, he eventually let her hands go and gripped her waist, pulling her body against his own. Catching his breath, he pulled away from her lips to lean his forehead against hers and look down into her eyes. They were alluring as she looked up at him with a look of mischief. (YN) bit her lip, and let her wondering hands go down to grip the bottom of his tee shirt and pull the clothing over his head to land carelessly on the floor. His bare skin was cold as always. Her hands now went down further to his belt, and he looked at her with a mixture of anticipation and adoration. Those slow and playful hands took their time undoing his belt. The girl got it off, and put a hand on the boy's bare chest to push him backward onto her bed. Patrick smiled at her antics, sitting up to watch what she did next. (YN) pulled her dress over her head to reveal her beautiful body. Patrick had to grin. Why Josh the Jock wasted his time screwing around with airheads instead of appreciating (YN), was beyond him. If Josh wasn't going to appreciate her, Patrick was more than happy to do it for him.   
It was funny how quickly they could go from lovers to friends in a matter of minutes after they were done, and it was almost an hour later when the two began to gather themselves. They located their clothes and dressed themselves, and soon Patrick plopped himself back down on her bed, and let himself relax. (YN)'s body was warm as she lay beside him, and he felt her turn over on her side to look at him. The two never really cuddled, but there was never a sense of shame or awkwardness after they had sex. The boy turned to his side, facing her and loving how she was still glowing and blushing. (YN) opened her mouth so say something, but then there was the ringing sound of her phone sitting on the nightstand beside her. Patrick frowned at how quick she was to turn away from him and pick it up.   
"Hello?" she asked "...Oh, hey babe"   
Patrick's frown turned to a scowl. He didn't like her calling Josh couple names like babe and baby. It wasn't really jealousy Patrick felt, just a slight anger considering Josh didn't deserve any of her affection. Then again, neither did he. The boy had been fucking around with other girls when they first started hanging out, but after a couple months and a found friendship, he barely looked at other girls. So, he simply sighed and got up as (YN) talked "I don't know about tonight..." the girl looked over to Patrick, seeing him collecting his backpack and giving him a questioning look.   
"One sec" she told Josh, and covered the phone "where are you going?" she asked Patrick, who shrugged "I thought you should spend some time with your practically perfect asshole of a boyfriend"   
She frowned, and uncovered the phone to continue her conversation "You know, I'm not feeling so great tonight and I have some homework. Maybe tomorrow....no you shouldn't come over, you'll just distract me" (YN) was quick to hang up after the short rejection, and got up to grab Patrick's arm as he tried to leave. He looked down at her "what?"   
"get the fuck back here, psycho" she told him, and the boy gave a small smirk "you shot down Josh the jock for lil' old me?"   
(YN) nodded "I wasn't in the mood to hang out with the other jocks and all their girlfriends who for some reason hate me"   
It was true. The popular girls who dated the football players always excluded (YN) and whispered about her. Patrick had to laugh "They hate you because you're hotter than them without even trying"   
(YN) gave a grin at yet another compliment "Shut up. They hate me because they've probably all fucked him. But I don't want to watch him, and the rest of the football team get shitfaced then have to drive half of them home. Let's go hang out with the guys or get ice cream or just...anything. I just want to be with someone who actually makes me happy for once"   
The tall boy leaned down and kissed her deeply. Patrick loved that (YN) chose him. 


	20. Patrick's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Patrick should have been killed by pennywise in the sewer

The entrance to the sewer was curtained with hanging weeds and rotting plants, and before he could even enter, Patrick could vividly smell the filthy and shallow water covering the bottom of the large pipe. Shaking his metal can of hairspray and readying his rusty lighter, the boy took a large step into the rotting underground maze, disappearing into the darkness. At first, what he heard was the subtle splash and faint steps echoing off the curved walls, and Patrick smiled. He had ventured into the sewer to find the helpless new kid, who had escaped the violent clutches of Henry Bowers just in time to avoid being sliced up. The look on Ben's face when Henry had been digging the blade into his pudgy stomach had Patrick amused, especially when the chubby skin began to drip blood as Henry carved an H into the stomach. Down in the dark, Ben was helpless against Patrick's makeshift flamethrower. The teen was now making his way a bit slowly through the darkness, calling for the boy while creating fire to light the way ominously.   
He walked cautiously through the tunnels with a grin on his face "Don't think you can stay down here all damn day, now" he called through the tunnels. He kept walking, his boots splashing gently as he walked.   
When he finally heard a noise, it was very clearly not the voice of Ben.   
"Paaaaatrick" it said, almost musically. It was the voice of a little boy echoing off the walls.

He felt his whole body stiffen up at the sound. It was familiar, but he had never heard it before. When he looked toward the voice, there was a boy standing about five feet away. He seemed to be standing on top of the dirty water though. He looked to be about 8 years old, and had a face that was extremely familiar but Patrick simply could not put it together. Two pale green eyes on the boy looked into Patrick in a way that made him feel...uneasy. As if the child knew something he didn't.   
"Who the hell are you?" asked Patrick, narrowing his eyes at the kid. The boy gave a chilling grin Patrick had only seen before while looking in a mirror. That was  _his_  smile he saw on the boy, the wide lips smirking in a knowing and sinister way.   
"You don't remember me, big brother?" The boy said with that horrifying grin "You were so happy when you turned me over and pressed my baby face into the pillow"  
Patrick went wide eyed, his spine stiffening in fear and his blood turning cold at the thought that Avery wasn't dead after all. If Avery was alive and real, then Patrick's life could end in this dark place. Patrick felt uncertain. Uncertain about the whole situation and what was and wasn't real. Trying to calm himself and retain his fearlessness, the teen shook his head "You're not real" he said, glaring at the floating child, who grinned wider.   
"You're not real!" he yelled when the boy didn't go away  
"You thought I was dead, huh Patrick?" the kid asked, his voice childlike but still evil "You thought nothing could hurt you and everything in this world is yours"   
Patrick's eyes were still wide with shock, and he was becoming scared. The one thing that could hurt him, the one person who could replace him was alive.   
"This world  _is_ mine!" the teen screamed, throwing his lighter and spray can at the boy as hard as he could. To his horror, the items completely missed the kid, and the boy laughed.   
"I  _know_  what you're scared of, big brother" Avery said, and Patrick narrowed his eyes "I'm not scared of anything, you little brat!" he screeched.   
Avery crossed his arms "Liar, liar, pants on fire. I'm going to replace you, Patrick. I'm going to kill you like you tried to do to me!"   
Suddenly, the water started to rise. Slowly at first, and Patrick barely noticed. He looked up to see that Avery was gone, and he was relieved until he felt the cold and dirty water crawling past his boots. "shit!" he yelled, realizing he needed to leave. The chilly water rose slowly past his ankles, and the boy began to run toward the exit. He ran as the water got higher and higher, but realized he was just getting himself more and more lost when he came to another dead end.   
"Fuck" he said under his breath, trying to remember which way to go. The water was up to his knee when he first felt  _It_. A soft squishing feeling crawling up his leg, and stopping on his calf "What the fuck?" he lifted up his pant leg to reveal a thick black leech attaching itself to him, then he felt another one crawling up the other leg. He screamed at the sight, though there was no pain. With trembling hands, he went to somehow remove the creature. He went about it by simply pulling the thing off his skin forcefully, which caused a strange and rather uncomfortable feeling of pain. Once he got it off, he saw there was a wound that seemed to be pouring blood. To his horror, he began to feel more of the slug-like creatures crawling on him and attaching to his skin. He couldn't remove them all, and it seemed like every one he removed hurt worse than the last. Soon, there was blood in the rising water, which was somehow almost up to his waist.   
With more water, came more leeches, and Patrick didn't know what to do. As he screamed and ran and tore the slimy black globs away from his skin there was the voice again   
"Told you I know what you're scared of" said Avery, though he was no where in sight "and now you're going to float!"   
Patrick felt the water surround him all at once, and as it rose all the way and filled up the sewer, all he could do was swim. He strained to keep his face above water, strained to continue to breath. The psychotic boy took his last deep breath before all the air was replaced by a flood of water. For a moment Patrick ceased his mad swimming and flailing, and simply floated in the water. He opened his eyes to see a horrifying combination of a nightmare clown and his apparently alive little brother sitting at the bottom of the sewer, both wearing sinister smirks.   
Patrick Hockstetter drowned in the flooded sewer, his body oozing blood and covered in swelling leeches as  _It_ fed on his fear. 


	21. Yours (Vic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor takes his girlfriend to a house party and they end up hooking up in Belch's car. Warning Cringe and terrible smut ahead!

She stood in front of the mirror, looking herself up and down with a smile. The girl looked good for the party tonight, and she hoped her boyfriend thought so too. (YN) looked to him sitting on her bed, and the expression on his face wasn't admiration, but a look of slight unhappiness and concern. The girl frowned. She had been expecting the usual sweet praise he gave her on her looks. Victor looked her over intently. Her pretty, but casual dress was the perfect combination of sexy and adorable. As usual she did look awesome.

"What, you don't like it?" (YN) asked, a slightly offended frown on her face. Victor sighed, shaking his head and making his way over to her. "It's not that I don't like it babe, you look great" The girl rose an eyebrow "But...?"  
"you know how the guys can be sometimes. You show up looking like that and it won't be just be Henry and Patrick hitting on you. I've seen the way the football team looks at you during lunch and I know some of those assholes will be there"

(YN) crossed her arms "I'll be by your side all night, dummy" the girl eased herself into his embrace, her arms around his neck as she pulled herself closer "No one's gonna steal me away from you. I'm all yours"  
He looked slightly downward at her "Let's just stay here tonight" he said softly "We'll put on a movie, pop some popcorn and just..." he gave a small smile and leaned down to plant a deep and sensual kiss on her lips. She smiled as their lips parted, and continued to look up at him "Very convincing" she admitted "but I wanna go dancing and I got all dressed up. Come on, it'll be fun!" she told him with a bright grin. Victor knew she loved dancing and going out and all that, but he always had more fun when it was just the two of them. Especially since her dancing was another way she unwittingly attracted the attention of other high school boys.   
"We can dance here" he told her, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer. The girl rose a seductive eyebrow "Seems like you're just trying to get me into bed"   
Victor snickered "among other things" he teased, but she shook her head "We're going" (YN) told him "Come on, Reg will be here any second"

It was later that night when Victor had suddenly lost the girl in the crowd of teenagers. The party had been more crowded than he'd expected, and the first thing that had happened was the gang coming up to Victor and his girlfriend, Patrick offering the girl the first drink of the night with a sinister smirk aimed at Victor. It was obvious the blond boy felt a bit protective of (YN), especially around Patrick. With a side glance at the already worried Vic, she had taken the drink.   
As far as Victor knew, that was the only drink she had so far.   
One minute they were dancing, (YN)'s body moving close, and his hands on her hips saying 'back off, she's taken' to any of the other guys there. But the next minute, he had turned around, and suddenly the girl was gone. "(YN)?" he asked, looking past a few people to try and spot her. The girl was no where to be found "Oh shit..." he cursed under his breath and began to search the house. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but there had been several instances this past year of high school girls getting their drinks spiked and it wasn't an uncommon thing for certain people to get away with such crimes. These people being well liked high school athletes. The whole thing disgusted Victor, and there was no way in hell he'd let something like that happen to his girlfriend.   
"(YN)?" he called as he walked through a long hallway. He didn't even know whose house this was, only that it was one of the larger houses in the small town. As he came to the end of the hall, he came upon a group of three larger teens, all wearing varsity jackets and all eyeing the boy. Without the rest of the Bowers gang with him, Victor wasn't seen as very threatening to them. He side eyed the guys as he passed, until one of them made a comment "You lookin' for your girl, blondie?" one asked, and Victor stopped in his tracks to turn around   
"You know where she went?" he questioned, and the jock gave a bellowing chuckle "maybe she went looking for a real man, you ever think of that?" all the larger boys laughed at the not so clever joke "Or maybe just any guy other than you, I hear the whore ain't that picky!"   
It was just one of those instances where someone was purposely antagonizing him.   
Victor clenched his teeth and rolled his eyes "go fuck yourself, jockstrap" the teen muttered as he went the other way, just loud enough so that they heard.   
"The fuck you just say, you little punk?" the largest one asked Vic, giving him a push. Even though it was three against one, Victor wasn't the type to back down. The only person he let walk all over him was actually Henry. When it came to anyone else he would put up a fight, especially if it had something to do with (YN).   
"I said go fuck yourself, you brain dead piece of shit!" Victor yelled over the crowd, just in time for the rest of the gang to happen upon the situation. Henry scowled at what he saw. Victor ready to face down three football players, all of who were bigger than him. There was no way he'd let that happen. Henry stepped in "What the fuck is the problem here?" the leader asked, looking to Victor. The blond was scowling "This dickless piece of shit called (YN) a whore" the boy was fuming. Henry sighed deeply, looking to the jocks "You boys planning on picking a fight, three to one?" he asked, not happy with what they called (YN) "Because that seems like a pretty chickenshit thing to do" Henry gave the bigger one a good punch right across the face, and from there it was madness. Belch and Patrick jumped in, both always ready for a good fight, especially if it involved any of the popular guys. It was then when (YN) came down the stairs, and saw what was going on. The poor girl had just gone to the bathroom, even told Victor that she would be right back. She wasn't aware that her boyfriend hadn't heard her and assumed that she had run off or gotten lost somehow. Looking down to the first floor all (YN) could see was her boyfriend and his friends all brawling with a couple of football players, and of course they were winning. They always won.   
(YN) rolled her eyes at the ways of boys, and went in to hopefully break it up. God knew none of the other kids at the party would, as they all seemed to be encouraging the violence.   
The girl went in to grab Victors arm and pull him away from the fight "What are you doing?" she asked him. The boy frowned "what were  _you_  doing?!" he asked "you fucking disappeared on me!"   
(YN) shook her head "I told you I was going to the bathroom! I said I'd be right back!" Victor sighed "Well I didn't hear you"  
The girl glanced over to the fight, which was now being broken up by a boy named David who apparently lived in the large house "What's that about?" she asked, then looked to see his slightly battered face. She brought a hand up to his bleeding lip "what happened?" her voice was soft now. Victor sighed "that asshole called you a whore. Said you probably went looking for a real man..."   
(YN) shook her head, a small smile on her face "You're a dummy" she said quietly "I told you, babe, I'm all yours. Ain't no one gunna steal me away from you"   
Victor was smiling now "you sure about that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow   
"I promise" she confirmed, planting a kiss on his lips.   
It was then that Henry came up to the couple "I'm gunna get a drink and chill before David throws us out" he looked to (YN) "you're welcome" he deadpanned and walked off. Patrick came up to them with a creepy grin "What do I get for defending your honor?" he asked (YN), getting way too close. She rolled her eyes "nothing"   
Patrick shrugged "How about I get Vic for the rest of the night?" he asked. (YN) narrowed her eyes. Not only did Patrick hit on her all the time, he also hit on Vic. "Fuck off, Hockstetter" she said. The creepy boy shrugged "one of these days, (YN), Vic will be mine" with that, the tall boy walked off. Whether or not he was kidding, she would never know.   
The girl sighed, looking back up at Vic "maybe staying home wasn't such a bad idea..."  
He took the girl's hand "I know somewhere we can be alone" he told her slyly.   
  
Belch's car was one of many parked in the large yard. Everyone who had come was either inside the house somewhere or out on the back porch. There were a few kids hanging out on the front porch, but that was a good distance from where the Trans Am was sitting. To Victor's delight, the owner of the car never locked the door, allowing him and his girlfriend a place away from all the chaos. He opened the door to the car, allowing his girlfriend to climb into the back seat. Once she was in, her back all the way against the other side of the seat, Vic climbed in after her.   
"What are you all the way over there for?" he asked, climbing over to her.   
The girl spread her legs slightly, allowing his body room. The teens locked lips, and this kiss was more than sensual. It breathed sexual tension, and Victor felt her tongue gently against his. The two moved lips together, and (YN) could feel wondering hands running over her body. Vic's hands started out gripping her waist and pulling her body against his, but soon slid down to grab at her ass. Their lips parted for a second and she looked up at the boy. Their eyes were locked on each other as he brought a hand down and rubbed what was between her legs. A slow smile formed on his face when he felt she was already wet "that for me?" he whispered.   
(YN) gave a shy nod "It's always for you" she told him, her voice hushed. Victors cold hands pulled the underwear off her, allowing the article to fall to the floor. The girl's hands went to his belt, unbuckling it and sliding it out of the belt loops on his black jeans.   
Her movements suddenly stopped "shit...do you have a condom?" the girl asked. Victor smirked "Belch always has some in the glove compartment" the boy went for the compartment, reaching over to open it and grab a rubber.   
"Here" he said, handing it to her. (YN) went back to his jeans, her quick hands undoing the button and the zipper. Victor took in a shaky breath as he watched her undress him. The anticipation always killed him, and finally he felt his jeans being pushed down slightly and a warm hand grip his length. (YN) looked up as she gave him a stroke, bringing him fully to life. She loved the look on the boy's face. He was biting his lip and his eyes were filled with a sort of desperation for her. The girl was good at this, so smooth and effortless as she unwrapped the condom and slid it onto him.   
Victor looked down at her "You ready?" he asked, always gentle with her. (YN) nodded, and quickly felt Victor sliding into her. It was easy considering how wet the girl already was and her eyes widened at the sudden pleasure. The boy let out a soft sound of bliss at the warmth, and the two began moving together in a sort of rhythm. She kissed at his shoulders and neck, clinging to him as she let out soft moans and sighs of pleasure. "Victor" her voice moaned softly as he moved with her. He loved hearing the girl say his name in that way. Her voice thick with desire. As he heightened, Victor's movements sped up and his soft movement became rougher as he lost himself to the feelings.   
He buried his face in her hair, moaning softly into her ear and letting out a short string of curses "fuck, (YN)" Vic grunted lightly. Her arms around him tight and trying to bring him as close as possible to her body, (YN) felt those magic teenage feelings of a first love. As she felt Victor hit a spot deep inside her, (YN) could see all these images and memories of them spending summer nights skinny dipping and laying under the stars. Normally (YN) wouldn't have climaxed in this situation. Last minute car sex was always fun, but not the most romantic and stimulating. But with all these beautiful moments and feelings playing in her head, and the sensation of him hitting a unknown spot over and over as he breathed her name and kissed her neck...it all had her over the edge. The girl's eyes widened, and she felt as if she was flying for a brief moment before letting go and letting out a throaty moan. Victor, not even realizing that the girl came, gave a few final thrusts into her and climaxed as well. The girl grinned to herself, allowing the last waves of pleasure wash over her. As far as car sex goes, it had been really nice. She allowed him to rest inside her for a moment, realizing the beads of sweat that had formed on her skin. The small space had heated up fast. The girl looked up to see the light of the moon peeking through the fogged windows. When Victor brought his face to hers, kissing her lovingly and also grinning wide, she admired how his platinum hair was the same color as the beautiful moon and how the brightness lit up his warm eyes. It was already a nostalgic moment. This was what magic felt like.   
  
  
Belch, Henry, and Patrick had all gotten quite tired of the party. It was mostly popular kids in there anyway, and the time must have been past 2 am. The boys made their way out to where Belch's car was parked, and Belch groaned in annoyance to see fogged windows "God damn kids" he muttered. Patrick swung open the door to see Victor and (YN) sharing a cigarette, both looking rather flushed. Their hair was a mess and their clothes a bit disheveled.   
The tall teen smirked "have a nice time in here, did we?" he asked the two. (YN) looked up at her boyfriend, who was still smiling "mind your own business, Hockstetter"   
Belch sighed as he took his spot in the drivers seat "Get your own car to fuck in, Vic" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written smut for Vic before, and I don't have a lot of experience writing it at all. Not that I don't feel comfortable writing it, it's actually pretty fun! So when I do I draw it from personal experience, and this is actually kind of based on a real life story from high school with my first love. I'm not really confident in my writing so it was kinda hard to go through with posting it. I hope it wasn't too bad!


	22. Mistake (Patrick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft(ish) Patrick  
> Victors girlfriend had been denying the fact that she may be attracted to Patrick, but it finally comes out when she wakes up next to him one morning after a night of drinking. For some reason this came to me while listening to Lorde's newest album that she released over the summer.

 

 

It had happened so perfectly, every element of the situation fell into place that night. There was always a sort of attraction when it came to Patrick, a certain type of desirable friction. But she always figured the whole thing was harmless flirting. There was no way she'd act on those feelings. At least that's what she thought until she woke up that summer morning, laying out in the woods on that warm wool blanket with her head resting on Victor's hoodie. That black hoodie she stole from him in January when they first became girlfriend and boyfriend. The hoodie she wore to bed on chilly nights. She'd curl up with the article at night, burying her face in the fabric warm with his scent, and fall asleep with thoughts of missing him. The girl woke up that summer morning, not so surprised at where she was. The couple would sleep out in the woods sometimes to get away from everything. This spot under a large oak tree, where they had brought out a few blankets and pillows to lay on the soft grassy area was a kind of secret place. It was a Saturday, not that it mattered so much in the summertime. (YN) opened her eyes slowly, woken by the rising sun peeking through the branches of the trees that loomed over them like a giant roof. A dreamy smile formed on her lips.   
"Victor?" she asked softly, turning over to where her boyfriend lay. She wasn't greeted with a pair of warm brown eyes and a soft smile as she usually was. (YN) was face to face with a pair of blue-green eyes and a smirk. Taking in a sharp breath of surpise, (YN) felt her face go red. Patrick lay next to the girl, locking his eyes with hers. "What was that, babe?" the boy asked her, and reached out to brush a piece of hair away from her face. No words came from her gaping mouth. The girl didn't understand how this could have happened. Patrick shook his head, giving her a look of amusement "don't even try to act all innocent, (YN)" he told her with a smirk. The girl sat up and put a hand to her pounding head, finally putting the pieces together. Last night...there was a party at some house. Something had happened between (YN) and Victor. Something bad. But that didn't explain how she ended up this morning with Patrick by her side. 

(YN) sat on the stairs, waiting for Victor to come back with a cup of water. She had one drink too many, and Victor was planning on getting the girl home. He had taken the glass bottle away gingerly, as if she might get upset at his action. Her reaction was only mild annoyance when he suggested a cold cup of water instead of another drink. But he took too long with that cup of water. (YN) was starting to feel the effects of what Victor deemed to be "too much", and put a hand on her spinning head. Rubbing her temples, the girl began to wonder where Victor had disappeared to.  She stood, stumbling a bit as she made her way down the stairs. (YN) walked slowly around the house, looking for a kitchen where she might find her boyfriend. Luckily it didn't take too long to find him since he was in fact in the large kitchen grabbing her some water like he said he was going to do. (YN) glanced into the room, seeing her boyfriend leaning against the counter with her cup of water in his hand. Then the girl realized why he was taking so long. Victor was leaning on the counter in his smooth way, smiling and talking to a rather flirtatious girl. It wasn't just any girl he was talking to. It was Valarie, his ex girlfriend, her head leaning against the wall as she batted her long eyelashes at him. (YN) stood frozen at the entrance to the kitchen, watching Victor and his ex as they talked and laughed. The girl felt her eyes watering up and blinked away a few quick tears as she quietly watched the two from around the corner. When Valarie leaned forward to kiss Victor hard, (YN) gasped audibly. Her mouth fell open in disbelief, and the heartbroken girl fled the scene. The boy didn't hesitate to push his ex away, and looked over just in time to see (YN) turning her back on him and disappearing into the crowd.  
"(YN)!" he called, but she was gone in a sea of people.   
(YN) made her way through the house again. The girl's steps were wobbly, but it wasn't long until she found her way to the front door.   
In the middle of June the air was thick and warm, even at night. It never took long for small beads of sweat to form lightly on her skin. (YN) stood on the front porch of the large house. The only other people present in the area were a few freshman who had been kicked out, yet still insisted on sticking around to hang outside and hit on girls who came and went through the front door. (YN) had been one of them until she quickly deterred their attention, warning the little shits that she was currently dating one of the Bowers Gang. The girl descended down the steps, making her way toward a wooden bench that was almost hidden in a semi-groomed garden. The blue and purple flowers seemed to glow in the white moonlight, and the girl was careful not to step on the lovely plants. (YN) took a seat on the bench that was clearly made for two, and wondered how the fuck she was going to get home without Victor. The large house was on the edge of town, partly secluded by the common folk through a pretty wooded area and a long driveway. It was then she realized how close this house was to that grand oak tree her and Victor would lay under. The girl supposed she could walk to the spot. Spending a solitary night under the stars didn't sound too bad. But her vision was still a hazy, and her head was still spinning, but it seemed that her headache was gone.   
Gazing up at the sky, she momentary appreciated that she resided in a place where the stars and moon were always visible. The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath of summer air, trying her hardest to ignore the needle pricks in her teenage heart. These needles came with the image of her boyfriend locking lips with anyone other than herself.  
"What's up?" asked a familiar and somewhat nasally voice. (YN) was quick to open her eyes. Patrick seemed to appear out of the darkness, crushing the pretty garden as he stomped over to her. The girl shook her head, but couldn't stifle a little grin as the lanky boy took a seat beside her. "What's a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone?" it was half sarcasm, and half flirtation. He raised a eyebrow "where's the boyfriend?"  
(YN) shrugged "Don't know, don't care" the girl said shortly. Of course she was trying to show indifference, but it was obvious she did care. Patrick snickered "oh no, trouble in paradise?"   
Looking to meet his eyes, she gave a sigh "You know Victor's ex girlfriend?"   
The tall boy nodded "You talking about Val?"   
She frowned, not liking the fact that the gang had a nickname for the other girl. There was a good chance Patrick had also hooked up with the other girl at some point. (YN) could imagine her boyfriend talking to her in that familiar way. Sharing inside jokes and memories.  
"Yeah, Valarie" the girl confirmed, her lips twisted into a frown at the name "I saw them kiss in the kitchen" (YN) muttered. For some reason, she felt a slight sting of embarrassment. Was it something she had done wrong that caused this?   
Patrick watched her eyes avoiding him and her lovely lips forming a defeated frown. He sighed, and attempted to make her feel better "Valarie's a shitty kisser" he told her flatly. It was true.  
Earning a little snicker from the girl, Patrick grinned at his accomplishment. He wasn't a fan of seeing her sad. (YN) felt that little spark between her and Patrick, the one she had spent a good part of her high school life ignoring. Here, sitting under the summer moon, alcohol making her giddy, and the resentment of Victor made these feelings as strong as ever. Gazing down at her, Patrick smirked. She was vulnerable at the moment, and it seemed a good a time as ever to lean into her and lock lips.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a poetry and fiction class this semester to improve my writing. Today our class met for the second time, and my professor had us read/listen to a full on sex scene. And our first assignment is to ease drop on some strangers conversation, write the transcript of the conversation, then write a short story using some of the dialogue and elements of the setting. After class I sat in a coffee shop for an hour listening to this old couple, and trying to write down what they say.


	23. Period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm sorry I haven't been updating a lot. I PROMISE it's not because I forgot about it or lost interest, it's just that I'm super busy, taking a poetry and fiction class is taking up all my writing time.   
> I'm working on the sick imagines for Belch, Vic, and Henry. And I got a male reader request on wattpad that I'm also working on.

The two teens were in Y/N's bed, Henry on top of his girlfriend and moving with her slowly. She was lightly moaning his name, stifling her cries in case someone came home. It was the middle of a school day, and Henry and Y/N had skipped class to spend a blissful afternoon alone in her big empty house. There was a light anxiety about skipping school, but all of that was gone right now. The second they had made it to her room, Henry had undressed her quickly and gave her a wild smile that caused a small flame to ignite.   
She had been in some pain that day and the day before, occasionally putting a hand to her lower stomach, her pretty face twisting into a look of pain. She'd mutter a curse under her breath, and Henry would ask her what was wrong. The relationship was new, and they were coming up on a month soon.   
The boy was being especially gentle for her that day, knowing she was in a bit of pain, but it wasn't but a few minutes into their fun that he lost himself as usual. Y/N's arms were around him, holding his body close to hers as he moved in and out of her gently. The afternoon sunlight was spilling into her bedroom, and the whole moment was perfect. They didn't get much alone time like this without the fear of a parent walking in or being caught by their friends.   
She was letting out soft mewls of pleasure, until suddenly there was a pain in her lower stomach "Fuck" she said, and Henry mistook the curse for encouragement and thrust into her harder. The girl cried out, this time obviously in pain. She began to push him off, and he pulled out. He had no idea what had happened, and looked to her with concern "You okay, babe?" he asked "did I do something?"   
She whimpered as she sat up "I'll be back" she said, grabbing her clothes and retreating into the bathroom.   
"the fuck?" asked Henry, then looked to where she had been laying to discover a few spots of blood on the white sheet. "shit" he muttered, pulling on his pants before going over to the bathroom. He knocked lightly on the door "Babe?" he asked.   
Nothing.   
"Y/N?" he called  
"I'll just be a minute" she called from the other side of the door.  
"Babe there's blood on your bed, is that from...?" he didn't know how to finish the sentence. He was unaware of how a woman's body worked, and wasn't educated enough on the matter to understand what had just occurred.   
Y/N cleaned the blood off herself and took care of what had happened. As she put the cardboard box of tampons back on the shelf, she wondered what Henry was thinking. Did he think she was gross? She felt gross, and wondered how much of a mess was on the bed. She got dressed, and checked herself in the mirror before walking out.   
Henry was sitting on the bed, and jumped to his feet the second he saw her. He put his arms around her waist and looked down at her "You okay?" he asked "What happened, are you hurt?" She had to giggle at his concern "Henry, it's that time of the month" she told him, and assumed he would understand what she meant  
"What?" he asked, and she sighed   
"I got my period, dummy"


	24. Looks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously haven't been posting more of this work in a long time, because I've been writing more original and personal stuff and am busier with work and school these days, BUT I'm gunna try to pick it up again. I'll mostly do ideas I think of to get started again, but maybe I'll start another request list. idk if anyone's still interested in my work lol but I'm gunna have some fun with it again. Let me know if there's any weird typos because I didn't edit this much.
> 
> It'd be cool if anyone left their thoughts in the comments. I'd like to know how I'm doing lol

Y/n walked through the doors of the school, her e/c eyes cast to the dirty floor. There were a few murmurers as she walked past groups of students, and she felt eyes on her. Eyes full of sympathy, eyes full of contempt, and maybe even eyes of satisfaction. When she looked up, the girl could see they were mostly looks of satisfaction. Smirks and hidden grins of revenge. The shaking of heads, disapproving and snobbish. Maybe she did deserve it. The unwanted attention brought heat upon her face, and the slight throbbing of pain was another reminder of why she was receiving this silent ridicule. Instinctively, she brought a hand up to feel the bruise that sat next to her left eye. It was the evidence of an angry fist striking her there. Y/n sucked briefly on her lower lip, feeling how swollen the right side still was. There was still a slight taste of blood.

Finally, there was her locker. The girl approached slowly, glancing around with a degree of caution. She hoped, even prayed, that he wouldn't show up today. For now, he was nowhere in sight, and Y/n attempted to block out the looks of other students. They'd go away by the end of the day. By then, she and the wounds she wore would be old news. 

Y/n was tense as she went through her messy locker, looking through her books and reaching for a big blue and green textbook. Science was first on the agenda, and she took comfort in the fact that she'd be safe in class.  
"Hey" said a voice behind her, and the girl jumped.  
Turning around, she was relieved to see a pair of brown eyes. They were always slightly concerned when looking at her. It was a nice change to the looks of disdain she had been shot all morning.  
Those eyes moved away from her e/c eyes and onto the bruises and the swelling. Victor looked her face over, shook his head.  
"What the hell?" he asked softly. He was sad but not surprised.  
"I don't know" she admitted "I guess I'm just stupid"  
The girl hoped he would deny her self-hatred. Replace it with comforting words, maybe? But Victor just shrugged "I guess so. Where is he?"  
Y/n shrugged "I don't know. Hopefully not at school today"  
"Did you guys break up? Not that there was really anything to break I guess. What happened?"  
The girl shrugged again "It's my fault. I thought he was cheating on me, so I was a petty little slut and made out with Joseph Brockwell behind the gym after school...where I knew Patrick would catch me"  
Victor threw her a look of anger, which was uncommon for him. His emotional range consisted of constant indifference, wicked amusement, rational concern, and sometimes kindness. Not many people had ever witnessed the kindness, but Y/n had on multiple occasions.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you? You're acting like a fucking idiot. You're stupid enough to date the psycho in the first fucking place, and you're constantly provoking him and pissing him off, and now this?" he slammed a hand onto the lockers, making her jump. "God I should kill both of you!" he said as he cooled down.  
Y/n bit her lip again and couldn't stop the tears this time. Vic had rarely seen the girl cry.  
"I'm sorry" she said, her voice cracking with sadness. The boy took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. He was such a pussy for her tears, but knew she only let them out at her rock bottom moments. Vic put an arm around her "Alright, alright. Come here" he told her, voice soft but annoyed. It was like taking care of a stupid little sister with a broken heart.  
"I'm sorry I said you were stupid. You're not." the boy shook his head "but you sure are fucking acting like it"  
She leaned into his hug, appreciating his comfort and patience.  
"So, was he cheating?" Vic asked as he pulled away. She shrugged "I don't think so. One of the losers told me. They've tried to get us to break up before. When I told Patrick, I knew he was cheating, he hit me, then told me I was an idiot if I thought he'd ever"  
Vic shrugged "I wouldn't put it past him. Not like he's ever had another relationship before you, so I don't know. You're the only girl crazy enough I guess."  
The boy snorted out a laugh "You are a fucking psycho. Maybe you're not stupid, just crazy"  
Y/n smiled softly "Maybe that's it" she wiped away a last tear "I guess I should get to class. Thanks"  
He rolled his eyes but wore a smile "Get some help" he teased and walked off.  
Y/n closed her locker, science book tucked under her arm, and made her way to class. 

Right next to the doorway to the lab, watching her intently, stood a tall and looming figure. She gulped and saw those eyes. Of all the looks she had received today, this one was the scariest.  
Patrick pushed himself away from the wall where he had been leaning and moved toward her.  
"Hey babe" he said with a dreadful smirk, and she tried to push past him  
"I need to get to class" Y/n told him, trying to sound like she had some authority over the matter  
He shook his head, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to face him. "No, I think we need to talk. You look lovely today by the way"


End file.
